Everywhere
by Vicky1981
Summary: CID is plauged by a seemingly unstopable killer as Alex fights her growing attraction to Gene and searches for a way home. My first ever fanfic so all reviews good or bad welcome. M for the disturbing crimes and smut. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

'Mummy!'

Molly's voice jolted Alex awake piercing through the smoke filled gloom of CID 1982.

'Molls?' Alex whispered glancing around, as usual her daughter was nowhere to be seen, always out of reach.

'Mum, I miss you, you need to…'

'Bolls!' The delicate tones of Gene Hunt cut in over her daughter, preventing Alex from hearing what Molly had said'.

'What Molly? What do I need to do? Will it help me get back? Molly! I didn't hear you! Mollly!'

Suddenly Molly appeared directly in front of her, looming over her desk, for the first time in months Alex was able to look at her own daughter.

'Molls?'

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Gene, finally losing patience with his sleeping, totally insane but irresistibly beautiful DI, slamming his hands on her desk jolting her awake, this time for real.

'Drake! Finally, while you've been peacefully sleeping at your desk, London's finest scum 'ave been very much awake and up to no good, so get yer boney arse into that ridiculous white leather jacket and outside into the car!'

Infuriated at being woken from a dream that might, just might have given her the answers she had been desperately searching for, Alex flounced up from her seat snatching her jacket from the back of her chair, slamming her way out of CID. 'Get my bony arse into my jacket? That doesn't even make sense Guv, why in Gods name would I put my arse into my jacket?' Gene followed her out muttering darkly about bloody women and their bloody hormones, as Viv rolled his eyes at his two senior officers bickering like children.

Alex studied Gene's side profile as he drove them at the break neck speed he seemed to deem necessary at all times. His jaw was clenched and he oozed annoyance, no doubt from her brief nap at her desk and their following argument.

'So'. She said attempting to break the silence, 'Where are we going?'

'Body been found in a wood by some kids. A messy one at that according to plod, said it wer' like somethin' out of a horror film, so we may actually be in need of a bit of your psychiatry today Bolly. Use your insane ramblings to catch an insane killer, 'ow does that sound?' He looked at her for the first time since she had got in the car and she assumed this meant she was forgiven, for the time being at least.

'Well then', she said as he jerked the car to a sudden halt at the edge of the woods, executing a perfect handbrake turn, tyres screeching in protest. 'We had better go and put my _psychology _to good use Guv'. Smiling at him in that patronising way that never failed to somehow both infuriate him and turn him on at the same time, as she got out of the Quatro.

'Well?' Gene barked at Ray and Chris who stood at the edge of the woods waiting for him, ever the faithful sidekicks.

'Body's over there Guv', Ray said pointing to a small clearing. 'It's a messy one though.' Alex noticed the slight tremor to Ray's voice, though his face betrayed nothing. Ray Carling was a hard man who had the air of one who had very much seen it all before; if whatever was waiting for them in the clearing was enough to affect him it must something terrible. Chris remained silent, face tinged with green, eyes anxious.

'Right then'. Said Gene, apparently oblivious to his team's discomfort, 'let's get a move on'.

Quickly they made their way to the small clearing, with Ray and Chris lagging behind them, obviously in no hurry to lay eyes on the body again.

'Jesus'. Exclaimed Gene as they reached their destination. Alex stared at the nightmarish scene before them. A young girl, barely sixteen lying on the ground, naked, her body a mess of bruises intermingled with deep cuts and slashes. The cuts were deepest across her breasts.

'Children saw this?' Said Alex, looking away, anywhere but at the body. She was well aware of the edge to her voice and resented it as her apparent show of weakness, a copper unable to look at a murder victim, further proof that women were not cut out for police work. Chris she noted was also looking away, his gaze fixed on a seemingly fascinating tree branch on the ground a few metres away from the body. Ray feeling the need to reassert his image as a hard man was staring determinedly at the body, although his fists were clenched at his sides.

'Two twelve year old girls Bolls, they were playin' 'ide and seek. One of them found _this _while she wer lookin' fer 'er mate'. Alex looked at Gene then, saw the barely restrained fury in his eyes as he surveyed the scene. Anger was his way of dealing with things.

Twelve years old, the same age as Molly. God, what if she was to see something like this, no, have to get back, have to protect her, keep her away from the bad things. Have to do better. Some mother I was, letting my daughter be held at gun point by a madman, should have kept her away, kept her safe, what was I thinking taking my daughter to a hostage situation. Same as always that nasty little voice in the back of her mind said, you were thinking about the job, putting it before your own daughter again. Tears pricked her eyes and she sniffed loudly. Come on Alex, focus on the case at hand, what clues can you see here? It was no good, all she could see was Molly, staring at her with accusing eyes. Alex felt a solitary tear run down her cheek.

'Come on Bolls, need you at your posh bollocks fruitcake best, need to solve this'. Gene's gruff voice was uncharictaristly soft, as he placed one gloved hand on her arm, grounding her, pulling her out of her reverie, pulling her back to him.

Alex took a deep breath and looked again. Think Alex, is there anything here that might help an investigation, you can do this, look at it objectively, just another case. 'The killer was most likely male, the brutality of the attack, the extensive bruising and cuts to the victim suggests she was killed in a fit of rage. The deeper cuts on the breasts suggest the attack may have been sexually motivated, it's likely she was raped and there is a strong chance he knew the victim before he killed her'.

'Ow the bloody 'ell can you can you know that Drake?' Gene interrupted.

'Look at the way she's lying Guv, so carefully placed, she could almost be sleeping. Whoever did this knew the victim, most likely making this a crime of passion that the killer instantly regretted afterwards. Look at where he chose to leave the body, it's beautiful here Guv, peaceful, an ideal resting place for a beautiful young woman the killer cared about or at least believed he cared about. Or..'

'Or?! Bloody 'ell, you got more that one nonsense theory up yer sleeve Drake?'

'Or', she said ignoring his tirade, 'this is the work of a potential serial killer, who although feels guilt after his acts, causing the careful, almost loving placement of his victims will most likely strike again, he wont be able to stop himself. The attack looks to be one of frenzied desperation, he's out of control.'

'So basically, you 'ave no idea who did this or if he'll strike again.'

Alex took a deep breath and willed herself to keep calm, the man asked for her help then yelled at her when he got it, he really was impossible. 'No, I have more than one theory as to the cause of this girl's death. Once forensics have been over the scene, the coroner has given us his report, we've got an ID on the body and spoken to her family and friends I should be able to form a more definite hypothesis'.

'So what you're saying is that despite all your psychic nonsense we won't actually know anything useful until tomorrow?'

Hating the thought of giving in and admitting he was right, but knowing he was Alex agreed.

'Right then Luigis it is, don't know bout you Bolls but I am dyin' fer a drink.' As usual Alex was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke the next morning with a hang over of epic proportions. Groaning as she reached over and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock that was making her head pound. Apparently drinking her body weight in wine, although comforting at the time had unpleasant repercussions in the morning, repercussions she was becoming far too familiar with. Stomach lurching she shuffled into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

'You all right ma'am you look ill?' Shaz placed a steaming cup of tea on her desk. She'd managed to make it into work without her head exploding and now all she needed was some peace and quiet until her hang over stopped making her feel like someone was stamping on her head.

'DI Drake looks ill because she can't 'andle 'er drink Grainger.' Gene said, unnecessarily loudly in Alex's opinion. 'Tea? Lovely.' He said grabbing the cup from Alex's desk and taking a huge swig before she could stop him. 'Got the coroner's report, victim was Emily Hall, sixteen years old. Get in the car we're gonna go speak to 'er family, Chris, Ray!' Obediently they all trooped outside after him, Alex snatching up the coroner's report as they left to read in the car.

'She wasn't raped.' Alex said in surprise as the Quattro swerved round the busy London streets. 'Why wasn't she raped?'

'She was beaten t' death isn't that enough for yer Drake?' Gene's knuckles were tight on the steering wheel.

'This attack was carried out fast, it was frenzied. So why did he take the time to remove her clothes if he wasn't intending to rape her, and the deeper cuts across her breasts, this attack was definitely sexually motivated.' Alex slammed her hands on the dash board as if to reinforce her point.

'Maybe 'e was interrupted.' Suggested Chris hopefully from the back of the car.

'Chris you twat if 'e was interrupted then she'd still be alive, give me strength.' Gene swerved round a particularly sharp bend, narrowly missing the taxi that had had the nerve to be driving along the same road he was.

'God, none of us will be alive for much longer at this rate do you always have to drive like this?'

'Well if ya don't like it Drake yer can always walk back t' the station.' Gene retorted pulling up outside a small house and instructing uniform to wait outside for them. Alex just scowled at him and got out of the car.

Walking briskly to the front door Alex tried not to think about the family that would be waiting inside for them, the mother who would never see her daughter again. Gene rang the door bell, his expression unreadable. The door opened revealing a woman in her thirties with deep bags under her eyes; she obviously hadn't slept since her daughter went missing.

Gene showed her his warrant card. 'DCI Hunt, this is my college DI Drake. Can we come in?'

'Of course Inspector.' She led them through to the living room and asked them to sit down.

'Mrs Hall I'm so sorry.' Alex Began.

Mrs Hall let out an anguished wail. 'She's dead then, my little girl, my Emily.' Ray and Chris shifted uncomfortably in the corner.

'Yes.' Alex said quietly. 'She was found yesterday. When you're ready we need to ask you some questions about her.'

Mrs Hall took deep choking breaths as her body convulsed with sobs. Alex couldn't bring herself to offer any comfort to her, she knew all too well there was no comfort when your child was taken from you.

'Chris get Mrs Hall a glass of water, whenever your ready love, don't rush yourself.' Alex studied Gene out of the corner of her eye. He looked so out of place, so uncomfortable perched on the edge of the sofa, trying to comfort a grieving mother. But he was trying she realised, he was completely out of his depth but he was still trying. His own words echoed in her head, I was needed and I was there.

Chris returned with the water, Mrs Hall gulped it down taking several deep breaths, making a visible attempt to compose herself. 'What do you need to know then, about my Emily?'

'Mrs Hall do you know of anyone who would have a reason to want to hurt Emily?'

'No she was a good girl, never go into any trouble; no one ever had a word to say against her.'

'She hadn't argued with anyone recently?' Alex pressed gently.

'No!' Mrs Hall exclaimed vehemently. 'She was a good girl, a good girl.' She trailed off tears filling her eyes again.

The front door slammed startling them all. 'That'll be my Claire, Emily's sister. If you want to know about Emily's life you should ask her, they were so close, more like best friends than sisters.' She said quietly.

The door opened and a girl walked in, she was the spitting image of her sister. 'Mum I.' She stopped short when she saw Gene and Alex. 'Oh.' She said sitting down next to her mother. 'You found her then, and I'm guessing from your faces that it isn't how we wanted her to be found.'

'I'm sorry.' Alex said again. 'We um… we need to ask you some questions about your sister, if you feel up to it?' Noticing that although Claire's eyes had filled with tears she hadn't broken down like her mother, she was trying to be strong.

'Yeah of course ask away.'

'Your mother said that you and Emily were close, did she ever tell you she'd argued with anyone or that she'd done anything that would have angered someone?' Alex asked noticing Claire's eyes shift towards her mother then back to Alex, as if considering something.

'She never argued with anyone, but her boss at work she told me he'd you know… tried it on with her. But he was strange, old fashioned about it she said. You know trying to romance her, he wasn't acting like some perv who's only after one thing, and that's what he must have been, he was older than her can't have wanted her as a proper girlfriend.'

'When did this 'appen love?' Gene asked gruffly.

'It was a couple of weeks ago now.'

'Did Emily tell you if he was angry when she turned him down?' Alex's brain was already whirring with theories Gene could tell.

'Yeah she said he was furious, went on a huge rant about women, how there all the same, ruining everything. But then the next day, he was fine with her, back to normal like it never happened. She said it must have all just been in the heat of the moment, maybe he'd realised that it was inappropriate because he was her boss and he just wanted to get back to normal.'

'Claire you never told me any of this.'

'She asked me not to mum, said you would only worry if you knew, I'm sorry.'

'Wot's the name of this boss Claire?' Gene looked angry now.

'James Rowlands, he's the manager of that big bank on Leadenhall street Emily was a typist there; she'd only been working there a few months.'

Gene nodded to Ray and Chris who disappeared to bring Rowland's in for questioning, glad of any excuse to leave the small house suffocated in grief. 'Take the squad car.' He instructed to their retreating backs.

'Claire did Emily ever mention a boyfriend to you?'

'No she'd never had a boyfriend.'

'She was a good girl.' Mrs Hall repeated.

'Right we'd better get back to the station; we'll contact you as soon as we know what happened to your daughter.' Promised Alex as they rose from the sofa.

'Yes of course, thank you Inspector.' Mrs Hall muttered distractedly, her mind filled with her daughter's secret.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Go on then Bolly spill the beans.' Gene said leaning over her to grab his flask out of the glove compartment.

She sighed. 'Drink driving kills you know, and what beans?'

'Wotever crackpot idea you've 'ad whirling round yer brain since we found out about Rowlands.'

'Rowlands will be unmarried, and although he functions perfectly well enough to be in charge of a busy London bank he will be utterly unable to have any sort of normal relationship with women. This makes him angry, he can't understand why women reject him so he lashes out, believes it's their fault not his.'

'Really?' Gene raised his eyebrows.

'Really.' Alex met his gaze.

'See Bolly I reckon you just like to overcomplicate stuff with yer psychiatry bollocks. I bet this is a simple case of Boss tries to seduce one of 'is junior staff, sed junior staff is 'avin none of it and threatens to tell 'is wife so 'e kills 'er to keep 'er quiet.' Gene started the engine and lurched them away from the curb.

'I'm telling you he's not married, there will be more to this man than meets the eye and I…' She looked him in the eye again and smiled that over confident, self assured smile that drove him round the bend. 'Will prove it when we interview him.'

xxxxxxxxxx

James Rowlands was a very ordinary looking man. In his forties, he wore a typical plain yet tastefully expensive bank manager's suit. He was just ordinary. But his eyes gave him away, just for a second as he looked at Alex they flashed. It had not gone unnoticed and Alex was already mentally breaking him down, working out the best way to get him to open up to them.

Gene looked at her, she was bloody thinking again he just knew it, could almost hear the cogs whirring, God didn't the woman ever stop.

'Mr Rowlands we are investigating the murder of one of your employees, Emily Hall.'

Rowlands looked straight at him, a carefully rehearsed look of shock on his face. 'She's dead? God when she didn't turn up for work I knew something must have happened but I never imagined...' He trailed off.

'We spoke to her sister James.' Alex said looking directly into his eyes. She told us you attempted to seduce her but she turned you down. How did that make you feel? Angry? _Inadequate_?'

'What are you trying to accuse me of _Inspector_?' Alex knew she had got to him already.

'Mr Rowlands where were you on Wednesday evening.' Gene cut in.

'I was at the office until one in the morning, one of the secretaries had made a serious clerical error and I was working late to correct it, my senior secretary Barbara Gibson can confirm this.' He met Gene's eyes again, but not Alex's.

Inwardly Gene sighed, the time of death was between eleven and twelve, their best lead had just vanished.

'James are you married?' Alex asked suddenly.

'What? What on earth could my marital status have to do with this?' He was really angry now, hands balled into fists.

'Just answer the question please James.' Alex's voice was silky smooth.

'No, no I'm not married.' His eyes were fixed resolutely on the desk.

'Why not? A successful bank manager, good looking, everything to offer yet no wife. Why do you think that is James?'

What the hell was she playing at wondered Gene, she was bordering on harassment here, something slightly less acceptable in today's world than it once was, thanks to Scarman and his poncey reports.

He ignored her, his eyes boring holes into the desk.

'Come on James.' She cajoled. 'There must be a reason.

Still he said nothing, shoulders trembling with barley contained rage.

Right enough of this Gene decided. 'Mr Rowlands you are free to go, leave a number at the front desk for Ms Gibson so we can confirm your alibi. DI Drake a word.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene faced Alex over his desk. She looked at him defiantly, daring him to tell her she'd done something wrong. He did.

'Just wot the 'ell did you think you wer doin' in there Drake? The man 'ad an alibi, wasn't him, time to move on an' find a new lead _not _play ten soddin questions.' Gene slammed his hands down on the desk.

'No he is guilty, I know it! Didn't you see how he reacted in there?' Alex met his angry stare.

'All I saw was you winding up some posh twat coz 'e 'adn't been able to put up wiv a woman long enough ter marry 'er. Know 'ow 'e bloody feels!'

Alex wrung her hands. 'He was wound up because he feels inadequate, rejected, useless and these feelings drove him to kill Emily Hall!'

Viv stood hesitantly outside the office, listening to the angry shout emanating from it.

'I wouldn't mate.' Ray advised. 'Guv's well pissed off and Drakes in full rant mode.'

'Yeah they've been at it ages.' Chris confirmed.

'I've got that confirmation of Rowlands alibi they wanted; maybe it'll keep them quiet for a minute.' Viv said knocking on the door.

'Wouldn't bloody bet on it.' Ray muttered as Gene barked at Viv to come in.

'Guv I rang Rowlands' secretary, his alibi checks out, can't have been him.' Viv said already backing towards the door hoping to escape before they started shouting again and God forbid, he was dragged into their argument.

'See Drake, wasn't 'im. Viv can you chase up forensics, see if who ever _actually_ killed 'er left any finger prints behind.' Viv nodded virtually running from the room.

Gene sat down heavily pouring himself a drink, loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair. God he looks good enough to eat Alex thought. What? Where did that come from, this is _Gene Hunt! _What was it Sam said, an over weight, over the hill, nicotine stained border line alcoholic, get a grip Alex, focus on the case. She perched cautiously on the edge of his desk, trying a different approach.

'Guv please, I know there's something not right about him.'

Gene looked at her. Don't think I don't know what you're doing now Bolly. Thinks if she flutters her eye lashes at me I'll do whatever she wants. And you would you soft bastard, forget it never gonna happen, she made that clear after that pathetic, clumsy attempt at seducing her in that sodding Trattoria. Just another humiliation to add to the list Hunt, move on.

'Bolly get this into your privately educated brain, it. Wasn't. Him.'

Alex opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Viv returning with the forensics report, handing it to Gene.

'Cheers Viv, Bolly ere was just about to launch into another little speech about how Mr Rowland's was in two places at once.'

Alex glared at him but leaned closer to read the report, breathing in the scent of him, whiskey, fags and old spice, surprisingly not unpleasant.

'Shit. Nothin'. Not one single bloody print.' Gene glanced at the clock almost six. 'Right may as well call it a day, we can interview Emily's friends tomorrow, see if they know anything. Right now I know I need a drink.'

Alex nodded and left his office grabbing her jacket as Gene strode past her announcing that is was lunchtime.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two bottles of wine later and Gene was in a slightly better mood.

'Luigi.' He slurred. 'Fetch us another bottle of yer 'ouse rubbish'.

Luigi gave Gene a disapproving look, but fetched him another bottle all the same.

Alex was slumped on the table next to him, her head resting on her hand, eyes unfocused. 'You know Gene it wouldn't kill you to be nice to Luigi just this once.'

'Yes it would.' He said firmly poking her in the arm, as if to settle the matter. Alex gasped and slid right off the seat she had been precariously balanced on.

'You pushed me off my chair Gene Hunt.' She admonished him as he helped her up.

'No Bolly, I poked you in the arm, and you fell of yer chair coz you were drunk, again. So lets get you up them stairs and in ter bed so yer well enough ter spend all of tomorrow spouting some gibberish at me like usual.'

With that he half carried, half dragged her upstairs ignoring her outraged protests. Wrestling the key from her at the top of the stairs he carried her into her bedroom and gently lowered her onto her bed. He stood there for a moment and let himself pretend he could lay down next to her, hold her as she slept, maybe do some other things as well. He shook his head, he really was pathetic. Realising she was staring at him he turned to leave muttering a gruff goodnight as he closed her bedroom door.

xxxxxxxxxx

The shrill sound of her phone woke Alex several hours later, she glanced at her clock as she lent over to answer the phone 6am, not good news then.

'Hello.'

'Bolly get dressed, another bodies been found, pick you up in ten minutes.'

He hung up before she could speak again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **_

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood in the high street and surveyed the scene before her. It was another girl, she couldn't have been much older than eighteen and had been subjected to the same brutal attack that Emily had suffered. Alex looked at Gene, squinting in the early morning sun. For a split second she could see the pain in his eyes, the feelings of helplessness as he took in every harrowing detail of their new case. Then it was gone, his expression unreadable as the Manc Lion took charge.

'Who found 'er' he barked at the uniformed officer unfortunate enough to be stood closest to him.

'The owner of the bakery up the road. A Mr Hayes, he's been taken to the station to give a statement.'

'An' Forensics?'

'On their way.' The officer shifted anxiously under the scrutiny of Genes gaze.

'Right.' Was all Gene said, taking this as his cue to escape the officer hurried back to his squad car, wanting nothing more than to leave them to it.

'Right.' Gene repeated. 'I'm gonna take a wild leap and suggest this is the same killer.'

'I agree.' Alex said absently.

Gene looked at her and groaned inwardly, as usual she was in a world of her own paying no attention him whatsoever. He looked around them and frowned. 'Bloody strange place to dump a body, middle of the sodding high street fer all the world ter see.'

'He wanted us to find it. We pulled him in for questioning, that made him angry. He's sending us a message, he believes that he's untouchable and now he wants to make sure we do as well.'

'Bolly I hope that's not Rowlands you're talking about. We know it wasn't 'im, you're just wastin' time bangin' on about 'im.' He looked at her, hurriedly dressed in an oversized jumper and jeans, face free of makeup. She was beautiful. For Gods sake Hunt get a grip, she's not interested. He looked away, down at his feet, anywhere but at her. 'And yer drivin' me insane.'

Alex's angry retort was cut short by the arrival of forensics, she stepped back giving them room to work.

'Come on then.' She headed back to the Quattro. 'We won't know anything for a while and we still need to talk to Emily Hall's friends.'

'Oh joy.' Gene muttered following her to the car.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Well that was a complete waste of time.' Gene grumbled as they left the home of the last of Emily's friends.

'Well I wouldn't say that.' Alex said as they arrived back at the Quattro. 'We know she left The Fusilier just after ten to walk home alone. We also know it wasn't unusual for her to do so, meaning the killer probably did know her and was waiting outside for her to leave. More importantly, Emily's friends all knew about Rowlands and said that they distrusted him.'

'Oh fer Christ's sake.' Gene slammed the door to the Quattro. 'It wasn't 'im Bolly Now just drop it!' He put the car in gear and they roared off. 'I mean did 'e look like the sort of man who could beat someone to death? Sat there in 'is posh suit, 'es never done an 'ard days graft in 'is life, never mind flamin' murdered someone!'

'Appearances can be deceptive, sometimes people are driven to desperate actions nobody would believe them capable of, you know that. What about Ryan Burns? He was just a waiter, good Christian man even _but_ capable of rape and murder!'

Gene pounded the steering wheel in frustration. 'Some people 'av it in them to kill, an' some don't. James Rowlands is one of the latter, not only that but 'e 'as a cast iron alibi, makin' it impossible fer 'im to be our killer!'

Alex sighed. 'Well what are we going to do then? He was our only lead.'

Gene squealed the Quattro to a halt outside the station. 'You are goin' to put that brain of yours to work an' come up wiv a profile fer the sort of man who could beat a young girl to death.' He looked at her a glint in his eye. 'Then we are goin' to go undercover in the Fusilier to see if our killer is a regular there.'

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Psychology?'

He returned her look. 'Psychology.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Alex had completed her profile. She knocked on Gene's door and went in, not bothering to wait for his reply. She looked at Gene, casually leaning back in his chair feet on the desk. God she wished he would ask her out again. Stop it Alex, you don't really want him. You're attracted to him on a basic level because he's a powerful man, that's all it is. You spend so much time with him this was bound to happen, it's just a fleeting crush, it won't last. She realised he was staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

'I've finished the profile, can't know for sure whether it's accurate though.'

'Well only one way ter find out Bolls.' He stood up and made for the door.

'You just want an excuse to sit in the pub all night.' Alex said rolling her eyes.

'Nah, never need an excuse fer that Bolly, just the natural way to end the day.'

Alex snorted and followed him back out to the rest of CID, all busily trying to give the impression they had actually been doing some work.

'Right.' Gene barked. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls gather round I've got an announcement. Ray, Chris and Granger, cancel whatever plans you 'ad fer tonight coz were gonna be workin' undercover doin' a spot of psychiatry.' He paused for effect as they all began to moan. 'In the pub.' Ray and Chris's faces brightened immediately. 'Chris you can take the missus ere.' He jerked his thumb towards Shaz. 'You will be posing as a couple alongside Bolly and meself.'

'What?' Alex almost shrieked, amidst the laughs and jeers that had followed Gene's announcement. This was one part of the plan they had not discussed.

Ray smirked. 'Ere now don't you go yellin' at yer fella, 'es takin' you out somewhere nice tonight.'

Alex closed her eyes, this evening was going to be torture she knew it already.

'Right.' Gene clapped his hands together. 'As I was sayin' we will pose as couples, Raymondo I want you to get in with whatever drunken louts you can find in there, you know the sort.' Ray nodded, and Gene turned to Alex. 'Bolly what kind of man does yer psychiatry tell us were lookin' fer then?'

Alex cleared her throat. 'We are looking for a man probably aged between thirty and fifty. He will most likely be sat alone, definitely not with a woman. He won't have had any successful relationships with women, and this will make him angry. He will both hate and fear woman, not understanding why they reject him when he tries so hard to please them. He blames women for his own failures and this blame will have led him to murder Emily Hall.' Alex paused for breath, and then much to Ray's disappointment continued to speak. 'The deeper cuts across Emily's breasts and the removal of her clothing definitely imply the murder was sexually motivated, so our killer will have tried to proposition Emily and she will have turned him down. However the fact that he didn't rape her shows that even when she was powerless to stop him he was still too scared of women to initiate any attempt at intercourse. His failure to do this will have led him to attack and murder another woman, hoping that this time he would be brave enough. I believe he is also responsible for the second murder that took place last night.' She stopped and looked round the room. 'Any questions?'

The room was silent; Alex knew most of them would have stopped listening to her long ago. God what she wouldn't give to be back in a station where people actually listened to and maybe even respected her opinions.

Seeing that she was finally finished Gene took charge, the occupants of the room seeming to come to life again as he began to speak. 'Bolly go 'ome and change into one of the many skimpy outfits yer wardrobe 'as to offer.' He looked over to Chris and Shaz. 'You two as well, meet back 'ere in an hour. Ray you can go straight there now.'

Ray didn't need telling twice and all but ran from CID, followed by Chris, Shaz and the rest of the team who took that as their cue to begin drinking London dry, leaving him alone with Alex.

'Get a move on then Bolly, I know 'ow long it takes you birds to tart yerselves up.'

She looked him up and down, grey trousers, pale blue pinstriped shirt and grey suit jacket. 'Well what about you?'

'Wot do you mean wot about me?'

'Well aren't you going to get changed as well?'

He frowned at her. 'Why? Wot's wrong wiv wot I'm Wearin'?'

'Well you've been wearing that all day. Don't you think if we are all going to get_ tarted up_ that you should as well?'

'The Gene Genie does not get tarted up fer anyone!'

Alex sighed in exasperation. 'For God's sake. Well at least take your suit jacket off.'

He fixed his face firmly into a pout but did as she said.

She eyed him appraisingly. Then moved towards him, bringing her hands up to his shirt collar.

'Steady on Bolls.' He growled into her ear. 'We are still in the office you, there's a time and a place.'

She ignored him and began to unfasten his tie.

What was she doing? She was so close, too close; he could smell the coconut in her hair. He felt as if his whole body was on fire as her finger tips grazed his neck, God he wanted to touch her. Tie unfastened she began to undo the second button on his shirt, fingers brushing his chest. His heart was pounding now, he slowly raised his hand, _had_ to touch her. Then she stopped, slipping the tie smoothly from his neck and stepping back to admire her handy work, and the spell was broken. She had no idea what she did to him he realised.

'There.' she said smiling brightly. 'I think you'll do now, I'll um, I'll see you later.' She left the room and all but ran to Luigis trying to ignore how much her hands were shaking.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Alex hurried back into CID. Chris and Shaz were already there, Shaz whispering into Chris's ear and Gene looking as if he was torn between bellowing at the pair if them and being sick.

'You took yer time.' He scowled at her as she returned.

'You said an hour, I'm only five minutes late.' She had taken her time, she couldn't explain why but she felt the need to meet Gene's challenge of something skimpy. 'So.' she said smirking at him. 'Skimpy enough?'

Gene looked her up and down. The tightest jeans he had ever seen, topped with a silky short sleeved black top, cut impossibly low. Sex on legs. 'You'll do.' He deliberately echoed her words from an hour before.

'Right then.' she said. 'Let's go, murder suspect to find.' If he's not currently sat in a bank on Leadenhall Street, she thought bitterly as they left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sipped her drink, and looked around the pub for what seemed the hundredth time, none of them had spotted anyone that would fit her profile. Gene was in a strange mood, barely speaking to her and she was sick of sitting in a smoky crowded pub nursing a now warm glass of wine. Chris and Shaz were oblivious to both Gene's bad mood and the job they were supposed to be doing, happily cocooned in their own little world. It was sweet really she supposed, but she wished they would stop all the same. She glanced at her watch and sighed ten thirty and they had nothing. She looked up again, or maybe not.

'Guv.' she muttered urgently. 'Over there, jerking her eyes towards a corner of the pub.

Gene followed her gaze. A tall man stood in the corner, his age and solitude fitted the profile but it was the expression in his eyes that caught Alex's attention. He was staring at a young woman a few feet away from him, his brown eyes radiating pure hatred and malice. Alex shivered uncontrollably.

'Oi Chris, go speak ter the bar man, find out who that man is, show 'im yer warrant card if you 'ave to but don't let anyone else see you doing it.'

Chris nodded detangling himself from Shaz and heading to the bar.

Alex moved to stand up from the table. 'I'll go and talk to him, see if I can provoke a reaction.'

'No.' Gene put his hand on her shoulder forcing her to remain seated. 'Yer too old.'

'What?' She looked at him furious. 'I am _not_ old, I'm a dam sight younger than you for a start.'

'Calm down yer daft tart.' He was smiling clearly enjoying her outrage. 'I just meant you don't fit the age range of the victims. Shaz is more likely to _provoke a reaction_.' He wiggled his fingers as he spoke knowing it would wind her up further. Alex just huffed in response.

Gene turned to Shaz. 'Right go over an' talk to 'im. Flirt wiv 'im.'

Alex cut in. 'If he reacts normally it's not him. But if he seems intimidated or unsure of what you're doing then he may be our killer.'

'Okay, God I 'ope Chris doesn't see.' She glanced over at the bar, relieved to see that Chris was still in deep conversation with the barman.

'Be careful.' Gene said as she stood up. 'You know wot 'appened ter them girls, 'e so much as looks at yer funny an' yer come straight back 'ere.'

Shaz nodded and made her way through the crowded pub, Gene and Alex watching her every move.

'Need this to be 'im Alex, need to get the bastard off the street before 'e does it again.'

'I know.' she said quietly, watching Shaz smile coyly and whisper something in his ear. This was it, she held her breath as she waited for the man's reaction.

'Guv.' Chris had returned. 'It can't have been 'im. Barman says they 'ad a lock in the night Emily was murdered and 'e was there until one.'

'Bugger.'

Alex had kept her eyes fixed on Shaz swore in surprise as she saw Shaz slap the man and storm back over to their table.

'Bleedin' cheek.' She exclaimed as she sat down. 'E said I should kiss 'im right there to make his wife jealous. She was the woman 'e was glarin' at ma'am; she'd been neglectin' 'im all night apparently.'

Alex sighed, they still had nothing then.

'Right, this 'as been about as useful as Raymondo's perm.' Gene stood up. 'Speakin' of which 'e seems to 'ave forgotten that we did actually 'ave a reason other than getting' pissed fer bein' ere.'

Alex looked over and saw Ray, nearly paralytic leering over a very unwilling barmaid. 'Oh for Gods sake.'

Gene strode over to Ray, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and shoving him towards the exit.

'Sorry love 'e can't 'elp it.' He said to the mortified barmaid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene pulled up outside Luigis and turned to look at Alex. Her face bathed in the glow of the street light, black silky top emphasising her already perfect cleavage, beautiful didn't come close.

'Guv, I know you're not going to like this, but we've got no suspects no evidence.'

Of course she wanted to talk about work, perfect, just perfect. 'Spit it out Bolls, I've no wish ter spend the night sat in the car waitin' ter hear somethin' I won't like.'

'I think we should pull Rowlands in again. I know that with more time, I can get something out of him.' She looked at him eyes pleading.

Gene sighed. 'Go 'ome, we can argue about this in the mornin' I'm too tired ter listen ter yer crackpot theories tonight.'

She debated arguing with him, but decided against it. He really did look tired, every one of his years and she suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't made that comment about how much older he was than her.

'Gene.' She began.

'I mean it Bolls, get ter bed.'

'Okay.' She opened the car door. She hadn't known what she wanted to say to him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

She was running down a dark corridor, she could see Molly at the end but the more she ran the further Molly seemed to get.

'Molly!' she shouted, desperate to get to her

'You missed my birthday mum, nobody knows where you are. You left me.'

Suddenly Molly was right in front of her, eyes full of accusations. 'You left me.' She repeated slowly.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Molly turned and walked away. Alex franticly tried to move, to reach out and keep Molly close to her, but her arms seemed to be glued to her sides. Molly was getting further and further away.

Then suddenly it changed. She was lying on that filthy mattress, alone, blood slowly trickling away from her head. Alone, no one was coming for her; they would never find her in time. Fear flooded her. She couldn't breath, she really was dying.

Alex's woke suddenly as she screamed, fighting with the bedcovers that had some how become wrapped around her face as she slept. Managing to free herself she sat in the edge of the bed, body wracked with sobs as she tried to calm down.

'It was just a dream.' she murmured to herself over and over, as if saying it aloud would make it true. 'Just a dream, I am not dying, I'm not.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews keep 'em coming!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex arrived at CID the next morning pale and drawn, the harsh fluorescent lighting playing havoc with her sleep deprived eyes. She sat down slowly at her desk, massaging her temples, willing away her headache.

Ray looked over at her and smirked, he had seen those signs before! 'Long night was _Detective Inspector_?'

Alex sighed, it had been a long night but not for the reason he suspected. After her dream she had spent the whole night curled into the foetal position willing herself to somehow get home. It hadn't worked. 'I could ask you the same question Ray, oh no that barmaid was rejecting your advances wasn't she, quite insistently if I remember correctly.' She smiled sweetly at him and he scowled and turned his attention back to his newspaper.

She reached over to the now quite large (only by her standards) stack of paperwork in her tray, stopping as a shadow fell over her desk, followed by the thud of a large file.

She looked up to see Gene scowling over her, not so much as a good morning she thought ruefully. 'Yesterday's victim?' She asked opening the file.

'Rebecca Taylor, eighteen years old.' He grunted, leaning on her desk as she read. Taking the rare opportunity to stare at her when she wasn't looking. He drank her in, the soft hazel eyes looked tired beneath all that blue eyeliner and he wondered why she hadn't been able to sleep.

'No fingerprints again.' She murmured scanning the file. 'No clues as to where she was killed.' She finished reading the report and sighed. 'Basically yet again we have no idea who committed this murder.' She chewed her pen, frowning in concentration.

Gene looked at her with an air of trepidation. 'Wot you thinkin' now Bolly?' It was too early for psychiatry.

She looked at him, a faint glint in her tired eyes. 'Whoever committed these murders knew what sort of clues we would be looking for that's why we can't find any! They know how police investigations work.' She jumped up. 'Shaz go back five years, look for any assault charges on women where the perpetrator had previously worked in any area of the police force.'

'Yes ma'am.' Shaz hurried out of the office.

Keen to regain some control in his own department, Gene barked at Chris to go and help her. He turned to Ray. 'Talk to yer snouts, see if they know anythin' bout an ex cop wiv a grudge against women.' Ray nodded anxious for a lead.

'Bloody 'ope your right about this Bolls, we've got sod all otherwise.' He grabbed his coat from his office. 'Come on, we've got the 'appy job of talkin' ter the family.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene slammed his foot down on the accelerator, venting his frustrations as the Quattro sped through the London Streets. The talk with Rebecca Taylor's family had been fruitless; her family had no idea why anyone would have wanted to hurt her. Rebecca had no enemies and no boyfriend, once again leaving them completely clueless.

'Why did you ask them bout Rowlands Bolly, thought we were lookin' fer an ex cop?'

She studied his expression carefully; saw the tension in his shoulders. He was spoiling for a fight she knew that, but she couldn't stop her angry retort all the same.

'And how do you know he isn't an ex cop? You think just because he's 'posh' he couldn't be a copper, is that what you think?' She was angry now, angry and tired with no idea how they were going to solve the case. Rowlands was still in the back of her mind niggling away at her.

'No I have the oh so irritating proof sat right next to me that occasionally they let the poshos into the force.'

Alex opened her mouth to retaliate and then stopped, she was too tired to fight and it wouldn't get them anywhere. She took a deep calming breath. 'Rowlands may be an ex copper or my whole theory about it being an ex policeman could be wrong. I was just making sure all lines of enquiry were followed.' Her tone was placatory now and she smiled at him.

God why did she have to smile at him like that, made him feel powerless. Fixing his eyes firmly on the road they drove back to the station in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene slammed his way back into CID pausing at Ray's desk.

'Well?' He barked.

'No one's 'eard nothin' Guv.

No ones heard anything Alex thought idly.

'Right Bolly get down ter the records room an' see if Chris 'as managed ter keep 'is 'ands off Granger long enough ter find anything.'

'I'm not your bloody errand girl you know.' She shouted at his retreating back but she did as he asked all the same.'

She trailed down to the records room, already wishing the day was over.

'Chris have you found us anything?'

'All the files on that pile there bo err ma'am.' Chris indicated a small mountain of files perched on the edge of the desk.

Alex eyed the pile apprehensively. 'Right.' She said with an air of enthusiasm she didn't really feel. 'Better get started then.' Grabbing the pile and balancing it on her hip, she made for the door. 'How many more cases do you have to go through Chris?'

'Not even 'alf way through yet ma'am.'

Alex sighed, resigning herself to an evening of interviews and paper work she left the room, heading back to her smoky office and grumpy boss.

She placed half of her pile on Ray's desk.

'Oh wot?' He said eyeing the files in horror; she didn't really expect him to sit around reading files all day did she?

'No you don't have to read them all.' She said reading his mind. 'But you do need to question every copper who committed the assaults in these files, so we can either rule them out or add them to the list.'

'That'll take ages that!'

'I'd get a move on then if you want to see Luigis this side of Christmas. You can pull Chris out of the records room when you start interviewing, we'll work in two teams' She smiled sweetly and went into Gene's office.

'List of the coppers with assault charges Guv, I've split them into two sections Chris and Ray will interview one set and we'll do the other.'

'That's gonna take too long Bolly, fer all we know he's already picked out another victim fer t'night.'

'I know.' she said quietly, eyes sorrowful. 'But it's the only option we've got unless our killer decides to give us some clues.'

xxxxxxxxxx

It was gone eleven by the time they reached the last house on their list, Chris and Ray had already radioed them, they had had no luck and were heading to Luigis to get pissed and make bad jokes about Italians. Each officer they had interviewed either didn't Alex's profile or had an alibi for the night of the murders.

Gene banged on the door with his gloved fist. Eventually it opened to reveal a small dishevelled man who had obviously been sleeping. He eyed them suspiciously, a man and a woman stood on his door step late at night, both of them looking exhausted.

Gene shoved his warrant card in the mans face. 'Need a word.' He shoved past the man into his house; all pleasantries had been forgotten several hours ago, not that there had been many to begin with Alex thought ruefully.

They sat down in the small dark living room. Alex took in her surroundings; the room was old fashioned with a vague feel of the thirties. She looked at their host. His hair was neatly parted in the style of a WW2 soldier; his eyes were weak and watery. She noticed he was unable to look at her, fixing his gaze instead on Gene. He was twitching, clearly nervous with something to hide. Every instinct she had was screaming warnings about this man. It wasn't just him his whole house felt dank and oppressive, as if it was covering some dreadful secret, Alex felt strangely trapped as she perched on the edge of his battered sofa.

She realised Gene had already began his particular brand of interviewing, threats and intimidation, with a few more threats thrown in for good measure. Instantly she knew this would get them nowhere, despite his weak appearance she knew this man wouldn't buckle under threats. She needed to unnerve him, make him feel uncomfortable. She placed her hand on Gene's arm, and just squeezed gently, catching his eye. Let me.

Gene leaned back on the sofa, subtly relinquishing control of the interview over to her.

'Mr Clarke.' She began softly, deliberately looking him in the eye, noting that he immediately looked down. 'We are in the process of investigating two murders and we have reason to believe you may have been involved in them.' Think Alex get under his skin, get a reaction from him.

'And what reason would this be.' Already she could hear the malice in his voice.

'Could you tell me Mr Clarke, the reason you left the police force?' Alex kept her voice pleasant, as if they were discussing the weather. Next to her she could feel Gene getting agitated already, no doubt regretting letting her interview him.

'My partner was incompetent, couldn't do my job working with a person like that.' Alex noticed he had concealed the gender of his partner, significant or not? Only one way to find out.

'Mr Clarke was this _incompetent _partner a man or a woman?'

He twisted his hands together, pausing before eventually replying. 'Woman.'

'And what was it that made her so _incompetent_?' she smiled at him.

He finally made eye contact with her; the coldness in them chilled her to the bone. 'Same reason all the women in that station were incompetent, trying to do a mans job in a mans world. They should have stayed at home, stuck to the things they were good at.'

'So you could say you were in effect hounded out of your job by a woman. That must have made you angry.'

'Of course it made me angry.' His eyes flashed.

'Was it this anger that made you assault that woman Mr Clarke?'

'She was being disrespectful, needed _putting in her place_.' The look in his eyes clearly said he believed Alex needed putting in hers too. It had not gone unnoticed by Gene whose temper with that last remark had reached boiling point. He stood up, reaching his full imposing height.

'Mr Clark where were you on Wednesday and Thursday evenin' between the hours of eleven and twelve?'

'Newcastle, I was visiting family.'

Shit. 'Can anyone confirm this?' Alex asked desperately, she had been so sure. How was this happening again?

'Yes the family I was visiting.' His voice was laced with scorn now and he smirked realising he had won.

'Give us some bloody contact details so we can confirm it, before I bang you up fer obstruction.' He really had had enough now.

Clarke scribbled down a phone number and triumphantly handed it to Gene.

'Now if you don't mind I was trying to sleep.' He gestured to the door.

Gene stormed out closely followed by Alex, glad to get out of that strange little house. As they was leaving she glanced up the narrow staircase to the gloomy landing and suppressed a shudder, something not right.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Bugger.' Gene muttered as they pulled up outside the dark windows of Luigis. 'E's closed an' I need a drink.'

'Me too.' Murmured Alex. 'The oblivion of alcohol had never seemed so temping after the day she'd had.

'Well.' Gene began, stopping abruptly as if he'd suddenly thought better of it.

'What?' She asked, curious.

'Well, we could always just grab a few bottles from the bar an' 'av a few drinks at yours... if you want that is?' Christ why was he so nervous, how often had they shared a bottle of wine before? He hated that she could reduce him to this wreck, couldn't stand the loss of power.

'Okay.' She quickly got out of the car.

Okay? Okay? Here I am puttin' meself on the line, takin' a chance an' all she says is o-bloody-k. Women!

Alex hurried into Luigis, wanting nothing more than to finally collapse on her sofa, as usual completely unaware of Gene's desperate thoughts. She paused on the stairs realising Gene wasn't behind her. She turned round to see him edging round the bar, helping himself to Luigis finest.

'Gene, I've got wine and vodka upstairs, you don't need to rob Luigi for us to have a drink!'

Looking slightly abashed he slid back round the bar. 'Alright Bolly calm down, I would 'av payed 'im fer it.'

She just snorted and carried on up the stairs.

He followed behind her mesmerised by the sway of her arse, so perfect in those jeans, God how he wanted to…

'Stop looking at my arse.' She snapped, but there was a playful edge to her voice.

'Stop wiggling it about in front of me then Bolls, anyone would think you wanted me ter stare at it.' They had reached the top now and he smirked at her. 'That the real reason you wear them ridiculously tight jeans?'

'Oh shut up.' She muttered, in truth though she was glad for the gentle teasing, it took her mind off the complete train wreck her day had been.

She opened the door heading straight to the kitchen, grabbing the wine and two glasses. She turned and saw him standing awkwardly just inside her living room. She smiled, there was something strangely endearing about the great Manc lion waiting politely to be asked to sit down.

She flopped exhausted onto the sofa; he seemed to relax and did the same pouring them both a drink. She eagerly accepted hers, drinking it too fast trying to rid her herself of the images of that house and its owner, she remembered the look in his eyes and shivered.

'Wot?' He said gruffly, trying to hide his concern.

'Just that house, that man. He's capable of far worse than assault I know it.' She shivered again.

Gene was silent for a while. 'Gut instinct.' he said finally.

Alex looked at him. 'I suppose, combined of course with psychological profiling.' She smirked at him.

Gene was silent again, refilling both their glasses. He took a deep swig of his before he spoke again. 'Sam an' me, we always use ter argue about that, gut instinct I mean, coppers nous.'

Alex looked at him in surprise; he never brought Sam up, especially not with her.

'Sam didn't believe in it?' She asked him gently.

'So 'e said, 'e 'ad it though, sometimes 'e used it. Looked at a man an' jus' knew.' He trailed off, taking another gulp of his wine. 'But 'e was always goin' bout bleedin' forensics, wantin' ter solve crime in labs, instead of getting' out on the streets an' doin' 'is job.'

'It must have been hard, for both of you at first, working together and using such different methods.'

Gene half smiled, a rare sight. 'More like bloody impossible at times.' He downed the rest of his glass. 'E gave me nearly as much hassle as you do Bolly Knickers, always arguin' wiv me, never doin wot I say.' He refilled both of their drinks again setting the now empty bottle back on the table.

He looked at her suddenly, a wicked glint in his eye. 'I never did actually get ter stamp yer arse did I? You weren't 'avin none of that either were you, 'an then when you finally did bend over for me.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes. 'I was interrupted.'

Alex felt a pang of sadness at the casual reminder of her mother, of her failure. She pushed it down; don't think about it, not now.

'Well if you had just got on with it in the first place, instead of drawing the whole debacle out.'

'Might of known it would be my fault.' He grumbled. 'Right where's that vodka you promised me? I'm not leavin' until you start rantin' on at me in that delightful way of yours that I've 'ad too much to drive 'ome.'

Alex arched her eyebrow, the wine had done its job and she was feeling much better. 'Oh I see now. This whole evening has just been a way for you to trick me into letting you spend the night hasn't it?'

He poured then both a generous measure of Vodka, settling back down on the sofa beside her, a little closer than was strictly necessary.

'You're the one who lured me upstairs with promises of alcohol.'

'Only to stop you from robbing our local!' She said indignantly.

He drained his glass. 'Erugh, don't you 'ave any whiskey?'

She shook her head downing her own drink, swaying sideways as she placed her glass back on the coffee table. She was beginning to feel very drunk, the room spun and she leant against Gene for support, suddenly feeling less cheerful.

'Gene?'

He twisted his head round to look at her, surprised to see her eyes had filled with angry tears. 'Bolls?'

When she spoke her voice was determined, despite her tears. 'We have to find him, the man who did that to those women.' She looked up at him, urgency in her gaze. 'He's out there right now and we _have _to find him.'

He gathered her into his arms, breathing in the scent of her hair, revelling in holding her so close. 'I know.' He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I found this chapter very difficult to write, so please let me know if it's any good!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene awoke the next morning to several unusual sensations. There was a gentle tickling across his cheek, the sweet smell of coconut in his nose and a complete lack of feeling in his left leg. Blearily he forced his eyes open and found himself facing a television, Alex's television. He turned his head and the gentle tickling was revealed to be her soft hair, the lack of feeling in his leg a result of Alex lying more or less on top of him on the cramped sofa. They were both still fully clothed and he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, muttering something unintelligible before settling again. He smiled, even when asleep she didn't shut up. He looked at his watch, quarter to nine; they had fifteen minutes before they had to be at the station.

'Bolls.' He murmured. 'Time ter get up, scum to catch.'

She stirred again muttering. 'Five more minutes.' Before falling straight back to sleep.

Bugger this, he really couldn't feel his leg. Softly softly approach tried and failed, time for something a little more his usual style.

'Drake!' He bellowed. 'If you don't shift yer arse of this sofa right now I will personally haul you up by the elastic of yer expensive French knickers and drag you out of this flat and over ter the station so fast not even _your_ oversized brain will be able to comprehend what happened!.'

Well and truly awake now Alex jumped up with a startled cry, taking in her surroundings. Two empty bottles on the table and a very rumpled looking, but thankfully still fully clothed Gene Hunt. Was she thankful though? Argh not now brain!

She scowled at him. 'Was that really necessary?'

He smirked standing slowly, bending and unbending his leg, trying to get some feeling back into it.'Flamin' 'ell Bolly 'ow much do you weigh?'

'You're one to talk.' She looked him up and down.

'Plenty of time fer you to appreciate my body later Bolls, right now we 'ave ten minutes ter get to work so get a move on.'

She scowled at him again, they had both been awake less than five minutes and already he was pissing her off, was that a personal best? 'I'm going to get washed, there were a few spare shirts in my wardrobe when I first arrived here, I assume there yours?'

Not bothering to wait for his reply she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door, wincing as the loud noise echoed around her already pounding head.

Gene shock his head, women, why were they always so touchy in the morning?'

He went into her room, flipping open the doors to the battered white wardrobe. The sight of his shirts hanging up next to her clothes made his stomach flip, it looked so ordinary, so domestic, and they were anything but.

Shaking his head at his thoughts he quickly stripped off his suit jacket, tie and shirt. He was just doing up the last buttons on his shirt when Alex knocked on the door.

'Sorry ter disappoint you Bolly but I'm decent, yer can come in.'

She pushed the door open rolling her eyes at him. 'Bathrooms free.'

He took that as a hint to get out of her bedroom while she dressed, and he left, trying and failing miserably not to imagine her as she dressed. He wondered idly what she would be wearing today, jeans or skirt? And what would she be wearing underneath? Stop it Hunt! You're in her bloody flat for Christ's sake. He needed to get out of here and back to the sanctity of his office before he went mad.

'Bolly for Gods sake would you hurry up! You'd better not be fannying around putting bloody make up on when I'm already late!'

Alex opened the door and he saw she had indeed been taking her time applying her makeup, and she did not look pleased that he had interrupted her. 'Well I never asked you to give me a lift in. If it's too much trouble for you to wait five more minutes then why don't you just go without me.' She slammed the door again.

He could go without her, it wasn't like she lived far from the station. She walked to work everyday, certainly didn't need him to give her a lift there. It would serve her right anyway for shouting at him when they had barely even been awake five minutes. He had probably provoked her in some way though, he usually did, apparently he couldn't help himself. Gene sighed in defeat and sat down on the sofa to wait for her.

xxxxxxxxxx

They spent the day as they had done yesterday and by four o clock every police officer had been interviewed without any success.

'Well thank you Drake.' Gene stomped his way back into CID, everyone giving him a wide birth. 'What a bloody good way to waste two days that was.'

'Well I didn't hear you coming up with any other suggestions.' She yelled as he slammed the door to his office.

Wearily she sat down. He'd been in a foul mood all day and she had taken the full brunt of it as they drove round London interviewing potential suspects. Next time Ray could have him she decided, serve him bloody right.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Gene swept out of his office, shrugging on his coat as he strode through the room.

'Armed blag at a bank.' He announced and continued his brisk pace, leaving them all to scramble after him.

Alex dived into the passenger seat, the car pulling away before she had even shut her door.

'What else do we know about the scene?'

Gene shot straight through a red light, earning him several angry blasts from the horn of a blue Ford Escort. 'Five masked blokes armed wiv shot guns robbing a bank in the 'igh street.'

He swerved round a corner and Alex almost felt onto his lap, she threw her hand out to stop herself. He looked down at her hand now resting on his thigh as she attempted to remain in her own seat. 'Don't really think this is the time but thanks fer the offer anyway Bolly.' Ray and Chris sniggered from the back of the car.

Alex yanked her hand back flushing furiously. 'Well if you would let me wear my seatbelt while you drive like a maniac I wouldn't have slipped off my seat!'

'Police officers do not wear seatbelts!'

Alex snorted and turned away from him, staring determinedly out of her window. This turned out to be a mistake as she banged her head on the window, when Gene performed the perfunctory handbrake turn as they arrived at the bank.

Rubbing her head she walked alongside Gene to the uniformed officer stood outside the bank.

'Wots goin' on in there, an' make it quick.' Gene jerked his thumb towards the bank.

'We got all of them 'cept for one Sir. He took a woman hostage, armed response are on their way.'

'Right.' Gene pulled his gun out from his suit, Chris and Ray doing the same. 'Only one left in there I'm sure we can persuade 'im ter let the lady go.'

Alex could see where this was heading. 'Guv.' She said urgently, grabbing his arm. 'Let me talk to him before you run in there guns blazing. For once let's solve something without violence.'

Gene paused. 'You've got five minutes Drake. Chris, Ray go round the back but don't do anythin' till I say so.'

They hurried over to the front door of the bank, Alex walked slowly into the building, arms raised to show she was unarmed. Gene waited at the entrance peering through the Glass doors watching her every move.

Alex walked across the stone floor of the bank, silently assessing the situation. The robber had removed his mask and she could see the fear clearly written across his face. He looked barely twenty, just a boy really. His gun was pressed into the cheek of a young woman, whimpering in fear, eyes screwed tightly shut.

'My name is DI Alex Drake.' Her clear tones rang out across the now deserted bank. 'I'm here to help you, okay.'

'Don't want no help from a copper!' It was intended to be threatening but his voice rose several pitches higher as he spoke, his fear betraying him.

'It seems you're in an impossible situation now I know, but its not, no ones been hurt yet.' Alex edged slowly towards him. 'Just let her go. So far this is just robbery, but if you shoot this woman now, at close range its murder. Murder and a life sentence.' Alex inched further forwards, she could feel her heart pounding so hard it was almost painful. 'Just let her go, I know you don't really want to hurt her.'

The Gunman moaned, his eyes darting round the room, looking for an escape and seeing none.

Alex continued closer, she could almost touch him now.

'Okay.' He cried out. 'I'll let her go.

He pushed the woman away from him and she ran for the exit sobbing.

Alex let out a deep breath in relief, just the gun to go now.

'You did the right thing.' She forced her voice to remain calm. 'Now I need you to slowly lower the gun to the floor and step away from it.'

She saw the indecision in his eyes, the panic.

'Come on.' She cajoled him softly. 'Just put the gun down, and all this will be over. Just put the gun down.

He nodded, slowly lowering the gun to the floor but stopping dead when he saw Gene standing inside the bank now, gun still in hand.

'No!' He cried out terrified. He jerked his gun back up; it was now pointed directly at Alex's chest.

She felt her legs go weak, no, not again. Panic overtook her. She couldn't die, not now, not like this. Trapped in an alien world, shot by a boy barely old enough to use the gun he carried in his shaking hand. Alex looked at him, her eyes pleading. She tried to speak, but no sound came from her open mouth.

A shot rang out across the deserted bank.

Alex looked down, expecting to see a slow red stain blossoming across her chest, but there was nothing. She looked back up at the boy; saw his expression of surprise as he fell to the ground. She could hear Gene's heavy footsteps as he ran towards them, bellowing for a bloody ambulance. His voice spurred her into action.

She knelt down, stripping her blouse off leaving her in only a thin camisole. She pressed the silky material against the boy's stomach, murmuring words of comfort to him that she could barely understand.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her away as two paramedics rushed towards them. They lifted him carefully onto the stretcher, bearing him away, out of the bank and out of her sight.

'Put this on.' For the second time Genes gruff voice brought her back to earth. She realised he was trying to wrap her in his coat. She pulled it around her waist suddenly feeling very exposed, stood in the grand stone bank, empty now except for herself and Gene.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene drove her back to the station in silence, his eyes fixed on the road with a kind of grim determination, pout firmly in place.

Alex felt strangely out of sink as she sat there, wrapped in Genes coat, the boy's blood staining her fingertips. Shock, she realised, she was in shock. The word echoed round her brain sounding distorted. She looked up and realised they were back outside the station; Gene was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to get out of the car.

She did, slowly making her way through the station to the now deserted CID. She stopped when she reached her desk, looking down at her hands again.

'Need to get you cleaned up Bolly.' Gene spoke for the first time startling her.

She looked at him, as always his expression was unreadable. He placed his hand under her elbow, steering her towards the kitchenette. Pushing her hands into the sink, he turned the taps on. She watched in fascination as the water slowly erased the red from her hands. Not all of it though, Gene noticed too. Taking her hands in his he rubbed them gently, his thumbs rough against her soft fingers. Once all trace of red was removed he stopped. He stepped back, running his hand through his hair, he looked old.

'Right, I need a drink, an' so do you Bolly yer shaking.'

She looked down at her hands and realised he was right.

'Good strong Whiskey that's all you need.' He went to his office, pouring them both a generous measure.

Alex perched on the edge of his desk, taking her drink, wanting the oblivion of alcohol. She gulped it down eagerly feeling the burn in her throat, it woke her up.

'Why did you shoot him?' She stared at him, the feeling of numbness gone, replaced now by anger.

'E ad a gun pointed at one of my officers.' He had been expecting this but it didn't stop him from feeling angry.

'He wouldn't have shot me, he was about to give up and _you _ruined it!' She was standing now, anger coming off her in waves. He could feel it; the very air was crackling with it.

He leapt to his feet as well, kicking his chair away from him; it hit the wall with a dull clang. 'Ow could you 'ave known that fer sure, 'e 'ad 'is gun pointed right at you! I may well 'ave saved your life 'an all you can do is bloody yell at me.'

He was stood right in front of her now, face inches from hers and she felt a small flutter in her stomach.

'He was just a boy! I asked you to let me talk to him, but oh no the Great Gene Hunt couldn't possibly stand back and let a woman save the day!' Her face was flushed with anger, eyes filled with angry sparks. She looked amazing, God he wanted her. She continued her tirade. 'You have to go wading in didn't you; he was just a boy Gene!' Her chest heaved with ire as she spoke, he didn't think he had ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right then.

'I am your superior officer Drake, I made a decision and I acted on it!' He looked at her mouth, the full red lips. It would be so easy to kiss her, just lean in and do it.

'Well maybe you made the wrong decision! It is possible for even you to make a mistake occasionally Gene'

'No Bolly, I made the right decision.' He spoke quietly now, sounding defeated.

'You should have waited! You couldn't have possibly known he would shoot' She was nearly hysterical now, all the pain and fear of the past hours directed at him. She knew she was being irrational now, knew Gene had only been trying to protect her, but she couldn't seem to stop shouting. 'How do you know you didn't make a mistake?' For some reason it seemed important she knew why.

I know because there was a chance you would be hurt, be taken away from me, maybe for good. I couldn't take that chance; I could _never_ take that chance, not with you. But he couldn't tell her that. It would ruin everything if she knew; destroy this tenuous connection between them that was so precious to him now if she knew the true depth of his feelings.

His silence seemed deafening in the small office. He wouldn't tell her why, maybe he didn't actually believe that he hadn't made a mistake when he saved her. She felt bitter disappointment rising in her throat like bile. Then the anger resurfaced.

'You don't know do you! You just acted without thinking as per bloody usual!'

He realised she was going to carry on shouting at him unless he stopped her. Her eyes flashed as she spoke. 'You never think do you? Just carry on doing whatever you please with no regard for the consequences!' She was beautiful, always so beautiful.

He couldn't say the words that would make her stop, couldn't tell her the truth, couldn't say those words out loud. So he acted instead. Leaning forwards, grabbing her waist and crushing her to him, kissing her fiercely. Couldn't tell her, could never tell her.

She froze in shock but only for a second, snaking her hands into his hair as his tongue plundered her mouth. He pushed her against the desk, hands urgently roaming her body, pushing his heavy coat off her shoulders. She moaned into his mouth as his hands grazed the underside of her breasts.

His hands moved down to her waist, slipping upwards inside her thin camisole top, cupping her breasts. She felt him stiffen against her thigh, as he rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. She gasped against his mouth and bit his bottom lip, moving her hands down the small of his back, under his shirt, pushing his vest aside, needing to feel his bare skin under her hands.

He moved his hands back to her waist and lifted her onto his desk. He ran one hand up her leg, tracing a path along her stocking until he reached the edge of her lace knickers. He looked at her; her eyes were dark with desire, silently urging him on. He moved one finger over her knickers, finding them already wet. He rubbed his finger in small urgent circles, staring deep into her eyes as he did so, listening so her soft moans, never breaking eye contact.

The phone rang. The shrill tone jerked them both out of their lust filled trance as they broke eye contact to look down at the phone. The moment was gone. Gene looked at Alex, taking in the sheer absurdity of the situation. His DI sat on his desk, still fully clothed, his hand resting now awkwardly against the edge of her knickers. And it was absurd he realised, beautiful, young, intelligent Alex Drake with her aging, pock marked DCI.

The phone was still ringing, he couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to see the rejection that would be in her eyes as she came to her senses. Not knowing what else to do he lent over and answered it. He felt Alex sigh against his chest and gently push his hand away.

'DCI Hunt.' She stood, smoothing her skirt down and straightening her top.

'Yes Sir…. Yes I know.' He watched her helplessly, wishing he had done anything but answer the bloody phone.

'No Sir, I acted as I felt necessary, one of my Officers was in danger.' She silently smoothed down her hair, before turning and leaving his office without looking back at him, heals echoing on the floor of the office as he listened to her walking away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somehow Alex made it back to Luigis and up the stairs to her flat, her legs were shaking so badly she dropped to the floor as soon as she shut the door.

She had kissed Gene Hunt.

Alex felt as if she had broken some unknown rule. She knew what had happened to Sam, knew she couldn't risk getting too close to anyone in this world or she wouldn't be able to leave. And yet she had kissed Gene, been about to do much more until they were interrupted. Why had he answered the bloody phone? Had he realised what he was about to do? Was the idea of having sex with his posh, mouthy fruitcake DI so repulsive to him that he would rather get a bollocking from the super than continue with her?

She felt sick as she realised she was already too close to him. His apparent rejection stung much more painfully this time around. She wanted so much more from him now, a quick grope in his office would never be enough, she wanted _him. _The knowledge hit her like a punch in the gut. It would hurt too much now, when she left him. Even if she managed to get back to Molly it would never be the same, there would always be something missing. What if she ended up like Sam, unable to live in her own world?

Alex curled herself into a ball on the floor, resting her head on her knees as she felt the first hot tears splashing down her face, staying that way until exhaustion claimed her and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

She was running down that corridor again, Molly was stood at the end waiting, silently calling out to her.

A young man appeared in front of her. His trousers were flared, open collared shirt topped by a shiny leather jacket. His smile was so sad, pitying almost. When he spoke his voice was that of a Manchester man.

'You got too involved Alex, just like I did. You knew what happened to me and yet you still made the same mistakes. Now you'll never get home.'

'No! No I will get home; I will get back to her.' She tried to look past him, to catch another glimpse of her daughter, but he was blocking her view.

'I _will _get home.' She repeated.

The corridor was spinning; she could hear the sound of an ambulance. Someone was calling her name, a paramedic, shouting at her to stay with him. She had been found, they could get her to hospital, they could save her!

Sam smiled that sad smile again. 'Even if they do manage to save you, get you to hospital in time, who's to say you'll ever wake up? Who's to say you'll even want to? He moved closer to her. 'I thought I wanted to wake up, I fought so hard for it, but when I did, it was like it wasn't my world anymore, like I was barely even alive. I couldn't _feel _anything; I only knew that I had to get back to them, to _her._'

He reached out and touched her arm gently. 'You'll need a reason to wakeup Alex. My reasons weren't enough, not in the end. They weren't enough to stay.' He let go of her arm and moved away. 'I hope your reasons are enough Alex, I really do.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the encouragement, please read and review this chapter.**_

Alex walked through the doors of CID the next morning with a feeling akin to dread. She glanced over to Gene's office as she sat down at her desk, his blinds were closed, she wouldn't have to see him just yet then.

She let out a shaky breath and wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time that day whether it would have not been better just to call in sick. She couldn't face him, not after yesterday. She had come so close to letting him take her, but then he had stopped it, taken that call. Why had he done that? Was it really because he didn't want her? Or was it that innate sense of chivalry he seemed to posses that came to the surface at the oddest times, had he felt that he was taking advantage of her? She twisted her fingers together under her desk; one thing she knew for certain was that he would have lost all respect for her now.

She looked around the room. Ray was telling the tale of his latest conquest and the men of CID were all listening with rapt attention, being sure to laugh and applaud him in the right places. Shaz seemed to be caught between interest and disapproval, as she subtly listened from her place at her desk. Alex shook her head; did they ever do any work without being bullied into it first?

She took a deep breath and stood up. They may have forgotten, but there were two seemingly connected murder cases to solve.

'Shaz.'

The young WPC looked up and smiled. 'Oh morning ma'am didn't realise you'd come in.'

'Good morning. I need you to get me all the files on the two murder cases we've been investigating, forensics, statements, the lot.'

'Course ma'am.' Shaz disappeared to the records room, leaving Alex once again alone with her thoughts. Unless she wanted to join Ray's conversation, which she really, really didn't

She wondered how Gene would act around her. Would he be normal as if nothing had happened? Or would he be even more grumpy than usual and then yell at her some imagined misdemeanour. She strongly suspected the latter and hoped she wouldn't have to speak to him for a while.

Shaz returned with the files, handing them all to Alex. 'You found a lead then ma'am?'

'No, we've still got nothing I'm afraid. So I'm going to go through all these files again, see if there's anything we missed, any connections we didn't make.'

Shaz eyed the stack of files. 'Better make you a cup of tea then ma'am, you'll be 'ere all day with them files I reckon.'

'Yes thanks.' Alex was already engrossed in the files, glad of something other than Gene Hunt to occupy her thoughts. She realised with a small twinge of guilt that she had barely thought about the dream she had. She had been found she was on her way to hospital, Molly might already be there waiting for her. Her daughter had been the last thing she thought about this morning, her mind had been filled with Gene. Sam's words echoed round her head. She had gotten too attached, what if she couldn't wake up? Suppressing a shudder she forced her mind back to the paperwork in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

By two o' clock Alex had gone through all the reports they had available on the murder cases, and written up all her conclusions on the white board. She looked around the office again, Ray and Chris seemed to have barely moved, except this time Ray was asleep and Chris was using his walkman to keep himself entertained. Alex shook her head, how on earth did she end up in this place?

She looked over to Gene's office, the blinds were still drawn. She needed to brief the team on the thoughts she had on the cases and she needed him there as well. She was going to have to speak to him now, there was no avoiding it. She would go in there, look him in the eye over his desk and speak to him just as she always did. That desk, what would he have done to her over that desk if they hadn't been interrupted. Alex felt her stomach flip as she thought back to how his hands felt on her body, how his kisses seemed to set her on fire.

For God's sake you're an adult, just go in there and get on with your job! You can't let you're bloody insecurities get in the way of catching a murderer!

Almost on autopilot Alex got up and knocked on the door to the office.

'What?!' Was the only reply she received, definitely the grumpy option she thought as she opened the door to his office.

She looked at him, feet propped up on his desk, surveying her as she stood there in his kingdom. Her stomach flipped again.

'Guv, I've um.' Why was she so nervous? get a grip Alex!

She tried again, forcing her voice to sound confident although she felt anything but. 'Guv I've been going through the files on the murder cases and I want to brief the team on everything that was in them… just so we're all on the same page.' She finished lamely.

He stared at her. How could she just casually waltz into his office and start banging on about pages after what had happened last night. Almost happened Hunt, that phone call gave her the excuse she needed to reject you without actually having to say the words to yer face this time. And of course she looked stunning today, tight blue jeans showing off that perfect arse, satin shirt unbuttoned at the top revealing too much and not enough all at the same time. How could he have answered that flamin' phone, sat there calmly listening to the super telling him he had yet again acted rashly, while she walked away from what he was now certain had been their last chance. She certainly wouldn't want him now.

Oh get a grip Hunt. The Manc Lion does not moon over some posh bit of skirt, he gets on wiv 'is job an' then finds some other bird.

'Well doesn't that sound like a barrel of laughs Drake; I can barely contain my excitement at the prospect of you banging on about some bollocks or other fer the next hour.' He flipped his feet down from the desk and marched straight past her and out to the rest of his team.

He glanced around the room, maybe he should have braved seeing Alex and come out of his office at least once to bully them into doing some work. He seized the half eaten chocolate bar from Ray's desk and threw it hitting him squarely on his forehead.

'Right, you lazy bunch of tossers, I can see you've all bin 'ard at work doing absolutely bugger all, so as your reward, Lady Bollinger Knickers over 'ere.' Alex winced at his use of the full nick name; he hadn't called her Bollinger for months, not since the days when she had first arrived, the days he had seemed to hate her. 'Is gonna bore you all even more stupid than you already are with whatever fascinating insights she 'as managed to gain into these cases.'

Sighing Alex moved over to the whiteboard, surely it would have been quicker and easier just to tell them all not to listen to her.

'Right we have two victims, Emily Hall sixteen years old and Rebecca Taylor eighteen years old. Emily Hall, the first victim was murdered, Rebecca Taylor, the second was raped _and_ murdered. Both girls were killed between the hours of eleven and twelve but the places their bodies were found at were miles apart from each other.'

Ray put his feet up on his desk with a loud thud. 'We already know all this, why do we 'ave ter sit through it again.'

Alex looked at Gene and found his blue eyes boring into hers, just for a second she thought she saw something flash in his eyes, sympathy? Regret? Pain? Then it was gone. He looked away from her, turning his attention to Ray.

'Will you shut up! The less you bloody interrupt 'er the quicker she'll be done an' we can all get out of 'ere fer lunch.' Gene glared around the room, daring anyone else to interrupt.

With room silent again Alex continued. 'However, each place the victim was found in, was on the victim's route home from the pubs they were both at shortly before they died. Therefore.' Ray groaned audibly. 'Therefore _D.S _Carling, it is likely that the killer knew the victim, or had watched them as they travelled home on previous occasions. He most likely waited for them in a quiet area of their walk home that he knew would be empty of any potential witnesses.'

Alex paused for breath, she could feel Gene's burning gaze on her and she stared determinedly at the empty gap between Ray and Chris's desks. Why did he keep looking at her? She couldn't have felt much more uncomfortable anyway as she stood there in front of him, why did he have to make it worse?

'We know that in both cases the scene where the body was found was not the scene where the murders took place. It's likely that the killer will have a location somewhere between where the two bodies were found and where the actual murders took place. The lack of forensic evidence and witnesses for each crime suggests someone with insight into police investigations, possibly an ex police officer.'

'Err ma'am.' Chris had raised his hand.

Please let it be something at least half sensible Alex prayed. 'Chris?'

'Well it's just.. All you've done is told us 'ow we 'av no idea who committed these crimes or where they were committed.' Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wary of Gene's earlier warning. 'I jus' mean that… well 'ow is this 'elpin' us to catch 'im?'

Alex sighed, half sensible but definitely not helpful. She turned to Gene, addressing him directly for the first time since she had begun speaking. It didn't matter that she felt embarrassed, right now she had to focus on the crimes, on finding their killer and locking him up.

'I know Chris. We've only had one suspect with a solid motive for these attacks, Rowlands. He had an alibi for the first attack but I'm sure.' She paused looking directly into Gene's eyes. 'I'm sure he had something to do with at least one of these attacks.'

'Fer Christ's sake Bolly, the man 'as an alibi, it checked out, 'e was with 'is secretary.'

Ray sniggered. 'We've all 'eard those stories before.'

'D.S Carling we are investigating a rape and murder, would you please show some respect.'

She turned back to Gene, eyes pleading. 'Guv, let me at least find out if he has an alibi for the night of the second murder.'

'_Please.' _She added in barely more than a murmur.

Shaz stared at Alex and then Gene, a small frown appearing across her forehead.

Inwardly Gene cursed. One look from her. one murmured plea and he was helpless, and she knew it as well. After last night she must certainly be aware of his weakness for her; and would no doubt exploit it to get what she wanted. He looked away in frustration, he could deny her nothing, and they both knew it.

'Fine, but when it goes tits up on your 'ead be it Bolly.' Alex nodded staring at the floor, not daring to meet his cool blue eyes.

Gene turned his attention to Chris and Ray. 'You two dick 'eads go 'an fetch Rowlands 'ere an' be bloody quick about it!'

Ray and Chris were halfway out the door before he had even finished, both wondering what they had done to make their DCI so angry with them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Ray and Chris returned.

'Ma'am 'es in the interview room, but 'es sayin' 'e wants a brief this time.'

Shit, that would make things difficult, the only reason they had for pulling him in this time was a hunch she had. She sighed. 'Right thanks Ray.'

Alex got up, hesitantly knocking on Genes door, she really wasn't looking forward to being stuck in the interview room with him.

'Wot?!' Was the response she received for the second time that day. Still pissed off then she thought grimly.

'Guv, Rowlands is here, but he wants a lawyer.' She couldn't meet his eyes.

'Bloody 'ell, you an' yer bright ideas Drake.' He heaved himself out of his chair, making his annoyance about having to interview Rowlands again clear.

'Shaz tell Viv ter get a lawyer fer Rowlands.' He paused at the door. 'An' tell 'im ter make sure it's a bloody shit one.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex strode purposely into the interview room, her head held high an air of confidence about her, knowing this would annoy Rowlands. She sat down next to Gene, smiling politely at Rowlands.

'Mr Rowlands.' Gene began. 'How nice ter see you again.' His voice was dripping with sarcasm, evidently his belief that Rowlands wasn't their murderer was not enough of a reason for him to be polite to a posh, poncey banker.

'Where is my lawyer?' Rowlands demanded.

Guilty conscience Alex wondered. 'He's on his way James.' Deliberately using his first name to further antagonise him.

Alex pushed a photo of Rebecca Hall across the table towards him. 'Do you know this girl?'

She saw him flinch, fear flashed in his eyes just for a second. 'No.' He said firmly.

'Are you sure?' Alex said quietly. 'Her name was Rebecca Hall, she had a family you know, her mother's in pieces.'

'I have never seen this girl before, now where is my lawyer?' He was getting nervous Alex realised, he had to be hiding something.

Rowlands pushed the picture away, his eyes fixed determinedly on his shoes. The picture made him uncomfortable Alex realised, seeing Rebecca so happy and full of life was too much for him.

She pushed the picture back towards him, this was _really _going to piss Gene off.

'James, what sort of girl do you think Rebecca was? Look at the picture.' She smiled at him again.

'Inspector I really don't see how this is relevant seeing as I have never met this girl.' He was panicking now, his grey eyes flicking anxiously around the small room.

'Just answer the question James.' Alex replied soothingly. She felt Gene tense beside her and knew he wouldn't let her continue with these seemingly pointless questions for much longer.

'Just give it a guess. What kind of things do you think she enjoyed, dancing? Music? Reading?'

He shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable.

Alex leant closer to him over the table, when she spoke her voice was barely more than a whisper. 'Do you think she was a good girl or a bad girl James?' She looked him straight in the eye. 'Do you think she deserved what happened to her?'

'They all deserve it!' He exclaimed with a strangled cry, he paled instantly realising his mistake.

Gene sat up and glanced at Alex out of the corner of his eye. She had got the reaction she wanted. When she spoke her voice betrayed nothing but Gene knew that outburst had been what she was looking for.

'Who deserves what James?' Her voice was smooth as silk. 'What do you think Rebecca did to deserve what happened to her? She was barely more than a child really. Eighteen years old with her whole life in front of her, but someone snatched that life from her James.'

He stared at the wall, but Alex could see his hands were shaking under the desk.

'Don't you think that was selfish James.' She continued in the same silky tones. 'To rob an _innocent _young girl of her life, don't you think that was selfish.'

He ignored her, eyes fixed on the wall.

'Oi!' Gene bellowed slamming his fist down on the desk. 'The lady asked you a question!'

'Im not saying another word until my lawyer gets here!.' The tremble in his voice revealed his fear to them.

'Why James? What could a respectable Bank manager like you possibly have to hide?' Alex prayed the lawyer would arrive late, they were getting somewhere now, she knew it.

'I was respectable!' His fear was smothered by his anger now. 'I was until women like _you_ destroyed my reputation. Dragging me in for questioning in front of my employees like some common criminal!'

Alex stiffened. 'What do you mean 'women like me' James?' She leant forwards again. 'How did a woman damage you reputation before I did?'

The door opened and Gene turned round, Rowland's lawyer, shit.

He strode across the room and sat down opposite Gene.

'Why was this interview started before my arrival?' His accent could have cut glass.

Gene glared at him. 'Maybe you should 'ave got 'ere quicker.'

'Could you please explain the grounds you have for bringing my client in, Inspector.'

Gene clenched his fists. They had no grounds, just her crackpot theories and his apparent inability to say no to her.

'We have reason to believe Mr Rowlands is involved in a rape and murder that occurred three days ago.' Alex put in quickly.

'And what are your _reasons_ Inspector?' He asked smugly, obviously guessing they had none.

Gene ignored him. 'Mr Rowlands where were you three nights ago between the hours of eleven and twelve.' He growled.

'At home asleep, like everyone else with a nine to five job.' He had become more confident with the appearance of his lawyer.

'Can anyone confirm this?' Alex asked praying the answer was no.

'No.' He dropped his gaze back down to the desk.

'Well isn't that a surprise.' Alex could feel the anger emanating from Gene, maybe he was beginning to come around to the idea that Rowlands was their killer.

'Inspector, if all you have to keep my client here is the fact that he was sleeping between the hours of eleven and twelve like any other respectable man would be I think we'll be on our way.' He stared at Gene, challenging him.

'Fine.' He grunted, sinking back into his chair defeated.

'Thank you Inspector.' They both left the room, Alex was pleased to note that Rowland's hands were still shaking slightly.

Gene turned to look at Alex, her head was in her hands as she took a deep breath.

'Bols?' He wished he didn't sound so concerned.

She looked up slowly, gazing into his blue orbs.

'Gene I…' She stopped and sighed, tearing her eyes away from his. 'Let's go and get pissed.'

Gene was silent for a moment, considering her. He still felt awkward around her after the previous night and getting drunk with her definitely sounded like a risky idea. But he also knew if he refused now then their relationship would be permanently damaged. You can't make a big deal out of last night Hunt, she obviously hasn't. You still have to work with her, have to be able to stand being in the same room as her, be able to speak to her, look at her. You can't let your pathetic feelings interfere with the job.

He stood suddenly, startling her. He made his way to the door lighting a fag as he walked. He paused, his hand on the door handle. 'You comin' or wot Bolly?'

xxxxxxxxxx

Several glasses of wine later Alex was feeling much more relaxed, if not slightly more light headed.

Her head rested in her hand as she spoke slurring her words slightly. 'So, you agree with me now, about Rowlands?'

He sighed he'd been waiting for this, she always had to be right didn't she.

'I'll agree 'es a funny bastard wiv a strong dislike fer mouthy birds like yerself Bolly, but the fact remains 'e 'as an alibi fer the first murder.'

Alex rolled her eyes, the man could never admit to being in the wrong.

'I mean.' He continued. 'You seemed pretty sure about that bloody strange Clarke bloke didn't you, till it turned out 'e 'ad a soddin' alibi as well.' Inwardly he was rejoicing. He knew it was pathetic but this was the happiest he'd been all day, sat arguing companionably with Alex, the mornings awkwardness gone. He knew that it was more than likely the result of the cheap wine they were both drinking, but still, it made him happy.

Alex clumsily laid her hand on his arm. 'Yes but.'

'Mr Hunt.' Luigi had appeared at their table. 'You have a phone call.'

'Who the bloody 'ell is ringing me when I'm drinkin'. He dragged himself over to the phone.

Alex watched as his face changed from Anger to shock, then to relief mingled with a terrible twist of pain. Then it was gone, customary pout back in place.

He slammed the phone down, striding back over to her.

'Right Bolly, get yer coat an' try an' act sober.'

Alex stood quickly grabbing her coat from her chair.

'What's happened?'

'There's been another rape.' He looked at her. 'This time she's still alive though.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please read and review.**_

_**N.B This chapter contains a description of a rape, it isn't graphic but it might be upsetting. **_

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex stepped out of the Quattro at St. Mary's Hospital taking a deep, and she hoped sobering breath. Gene was already striding ahead, black coat billowing around him. He was angry. She hurried in after him.

They stopped at the front desk, Gene flashing his badge and growling the victim's name, Michelle Jenkins. The nurse directed them to her room, but not before telling them in no uncertain terms they were not to ask Michelle any questions now as she was still far too upset.

'Bloody dragon.' Gene muttered under his breath.

Alex sighed. 'She's only doing her job, looking after her patients.'

Gene paused outside Michelle's room and turned to face her. 'An' we are 'ere to do ours Bolly. We _will _catch this bastard.'

Alex nodded slightly, before knocking gently on the door. She was met by a woman in her early forties. The expression in her eyes immediately alerted Alex as to who she was, Michelle's mother. She had the unmistakable look of a mother facing the torment of being unable to protect her own daughter. Unwelcome memories of being unable to protect Molly swam to the surface, watching her being forced down those steps, hearing that gun shot. Alex forced them back down; they had a job to do.

'Mrs Jenkins?' She asked gently.

'Yes?' She was eyeing them both with suspicion; the instinct to protect her daughter was now in overdrive.

'I'm D.I Alex Drake, this is D.C.I Gene Hunt.' She held her badge up for inspection. 'If your daughter is feeling up to it we need to ask her some questions.'

Mrs Jenkins eyed them both appraisingly before answering. 'I'll ask her if she wants to speak to you.' She shut the door in both their faces.

Alex glanced at Gene expecting him to comment on Mrs Jenkins behaviour, but he remained silent, waiting patiently for Michelle's answer.

The door re-opened. 'She'll speak to you but not him.' She jerked her thumb in Gene's direction.

Gene nodded. 'I'll be 'ere.' He leant against the wall eyes fixed on the empty space in front of him.

Alex moved quietly into Michelle's room, fighting back the gasp that threatened to break out as she looked at the small figure lying on the hospital bed.

She looked to be around the same age as Emily and Rebecca. Her face and arms were a mass of bruises, and with a hollow feeling in her stomach Alex knew the areas of her body covered by the hospital gown and bedding would be as well. Underneath the bruises she would have been uncommonly pretty, large brown eyes and full, plump lips. Her eyes today however were clouded with agony.

Alex slowly lowered herself into the plastic chair by the bed.

'My name is D.I Alex Drake. Michelle, I need to ask you some questions about what happened, but only if you think you're ready.'

She nodded her assent. 'I know. You'll need to know the… details, if you're gonna catch him. It's okay.' She breathed quietly meeting Alex's eyes, a flash of grim determination slicing through the pain in her eyes.

'Okay.' Alex smiled. 'Just take your time, whenever you're ready I need you to describe the attack.'

Michelle nodded but glanced anxiously over at her mother, stood in the corner of the room.

'Mum could you… can you wait outside please.'

She didn't want her mother to have to hear what had happened to her Alex realised, didn't want to put her through the same ordeal she had been through. Alex felt a rush of respect interwoven with pity for Michelle. Her mum should be protecting her, not the other way around.

Michelle's mum opened her mouth to argue, but meeting the expression on her daughter's face she just nodded and quietly left the room.

Michelle pushed herself up until she was sitting up in the hospital bed, eyes downcast she began to speak.

'I was on my way home from my friend's house. It's a half an hour walk but I didn't have any money for a bus and I've done it before and nothing's ever.' Michelle's voice cracked and she paused taking a deep steadying breath before continuing. 'Nothing's ever happened to me before. I took a short cut, down an alley and I thought I heard something so I turned round.' She stopped again eyes filling with tears. 'I turned round and he was there in front of me. He pushed me against the wall and put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, and then he… he raped me.' The last three words were whispered, her eyes were firmly shut as if she was trying to block out the memories.

Alex placed her arm on Michelle's shoulder wanting to comfort her, but Michelle flinched and pulled away.

'Sorry.' She whispered. 'It's just every time someone touches me, it's like it's him… doing it again.' She broke down into further sobs, body trembling. Alex felt tears pricking her own eyes, she felt useless. This girl needed her help but what could she do, how could she ever even begin to make it okay again?

'It's not your fault.' She said quietly, her police training kicking in, reminding her of the guilt often felt by rape victims.

Michelle nodded mechanically and Alex knew she was already blaming herself. She took a large gulp of water and tried to collect herself.

'After he had finished, he started talking to me. He was so angry, he was telling me it was _her _fault, and that she would get what she deserved one day.'

Alex closed her eyes. 'Did he say the name of the woman, whose fault it was?' She already knew which woman he had been speaking about, her. It was her fault for questioning him, challenging him. She had made him angry and Michelle had paid the price. She had felt so clever as well, antagonising him, finding out which buttons to press to make him angry; she had never even considered the consequences of her actions.

Michelle shook her head. 'No he never used her name, just kept saying it was all her fault. Then he started kicking me, punching me. I couldn't stop him, I thought I was gonna die, but then another man started walking down the alley. He got scared and ran away, I called out for help and the man brought me here. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead now.' Michelle's voice trailed away.

Alex felt sick, they could have stopped this, if only she had insisted on keeping him in overnight, if she hadn't pushed him like she did, made him so angry.

'Michelle can you think of anything else about the attack that might help us catch him?'

Michelle thought for a moment. 'He was wearing plastic gloves, like the ones the doctors or dentists wear.'

Or police officers Alex thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sank down into the passenger seat of the Quattro feeling utterly drained. Gene took a long swig from his hip flask before turning to face her.

'Anythin'?' He asked gruffly.

Alex sighed. 'He was wearing gloves so there won't be any fingerprints and she could only give a vague description of him.' She rubbed her eyes. 'Rowlands does fit the description, but so do a lot of other men.'

Gene grunted. 'You still convinced it's 'im then?'

She turned to face him. 'Yes I am. Michelle said that her attacker kept saying it was another woman's fault that this was happening, that she would get what she deserved one day. Think about it Gene, a few hours before the attack I was questioning Rowlands, I deliberately provoked him. Its my fault.' She finished quietly.

'That's bollocks Alex.' He sounded almost angry.

She looked away. 'No it's not, it all makes sense. I provoked him into attacking Rebecca Taylor by making him angry and then I made the same mistake again with Michelle.' She laughed bitterly. 'I fired him up and then set him lose, twice.' Her laugh turned into a strangled sob as she forced back her tears.'

He put his own gloved hand up to her chin, turning her head roughly to face him. 'It is _not_ your fault, whoever did this is a nutter, 'e would 'ave done whether you 'ad pissed 'im off or not.' He gazed into her hazel eyes, willing her to believe him. 'It wasn't your fault Bolls, you can't start thinkin' like this.'

Alex brought her own hand up to his. 'Thank you.' She whispered, returning his gaze.

Suddenly the morning's awkwardness returned as Gene became aware that he was sat stroking his D.I's face, the same D.I he had kissed so fiercely the previous night. He jerked his hand away as if he had been burned.

He cleared his throat nervously as she sank back into her seat, turning her head away from him again. 'I'll take you 'ome, lots to do tomorrow.'

'Right.' She murmured, wishing she had the courage to put her hand back on his.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nine am came much to soon for Alex. She had lain awake for hours going over and over the case in her head, Michelle and Rowland's faces flashing alternatively in front of her as guilt gnawed at her. Eventually she had fallen asleep, only to be tormented by blurry dreams of operating rooms. She could see a surgeon towering over her, but his voice was drowned out by the constant beeping of her heart monitor. At least she was still alive, the constant noise from the machine letting her know her heart was still beating. She had no idea how serious her condition was though, whether they had managed to remove the bullet, if there was any lasting damage…

She hurried out of her flat, pushing her worries to one side, she had a job to do. She smiled as she remembered Gene's words. Why was it that Gene Hunt now made her smile instead of her daughter? She would have to speak to him about the other night, they couldn't go on dancing around each other. What would she say to him though? What did she want to happen between them? She had no idea.

She arrived in CID, shrugging her coat from her shoulders as she sat down.

'Morning ma'am.' Shaz had appeared in front of her desk.

Alex smiled. 'Hi Shaz.' She really had become quite fond of Shaz. Too fond though she thought, Shaz would just be another reason for her to remain trapped in this world, another distraction preventing her from waking up in the real world.

'The Guv asked me to give you this when you got here.' She handed Alex a sheet of paper. 'It's the witness statement from last night's rape.'

'Thanks Shaz.' Alex looked around the room, there was no sign of Ray, Chris or Gene. 'Where is everyone?'

'The Guv took Ray and Chris out to see some of their informants, thought they might know something.'

Alex felt a pang of disappointment in her stomach, he hadn't waited for her. She read the statement quickly, it matched Michelle's. He described a man who could have been Rowlands, but there was nothing to justify them hauling him in again, especially after their last interview.

She put her head in her hands, they were going to have to catch him in the act.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Gene returned, walking straight past her into his office, slamming the door so hard the glass rattled.

Alex turned to Ray and Chris as they sat down. 'What happened?'

Jus the usual.' Ray grumbled. 'No one knows anythin' an' he got pissed off 'bout it.'

There was a loud clang, signalling that Gene's bin was yet again bearing the brunt of his anger.

'None of your informants had any information about last night's rape then?' She looked at them both for confirmation.

'Yeah I jus' said that.' Ray leant back in his chair lighting a fag, it had been a very long morning.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, heading towards Gene's office.

'Leave 'im fer a bit ma'am.' Chris advised. 'E's jus waitin' ter yell at someone.'

'Nah let 'er go in, rather 'err than us.' Ray smirked. 'An anyway she can flash 'er tits at 'im ter cheer 'im up.'

Chris sniggered but stopped abruptly at the glare he received form Shaz.

'Don't be disgusting Ray, just because you're too scared to go in there yourself.'

'Oi I'm not scared of anythin'. Ray looked affronted. 'Jus' don't see any point in gettin' yelled at when I could just stay sat down in 'ere.'

Alex ignored them all, knocking on Gene's door, waiting for his reply before she entered.

He looked up at her, why did she have to look so good all the time? All it did was make him more aware of his own shortcomings.

'Wot is it Bolly? I've 'ad a shit enough day as it is without you winding me up as well.' His finger's toyed with the whiskey glass they were wrapped around.

'I've been thinking Guv.'

'Oh _Jesus, _what now?'

She rolled her eyes but didn't respond, she had to tread carefully if she was going to get him to agree to her idea.

'These rape cases, we've got no evidence, no firm suspects, motives or useful witnesses.'

'Get on wiv it Bolly, yer doin' nothin' to improve my mood.'

'We're going to have to catch him in the act Guv, set him up.'

Gene let go of the glass, standing up quickly. 'No.'

'Guv hear me out, you know we've got no other options.'

He ignored her, moving past her opening the door, indicating that she should leave. 'I said no Drake; I'm not puttin' some other kid's life at risk to catch 'im.'

Alex stayed where she was next to the door, now aware that the whole office was listening to them. 'Please, we can use a police officer. Monitor the situation carefully, she wouldn't be in any danger.'

He rounded on her. 'Who would we use Drake? You don't fit the age range of the victims an' I am not using some rookie W.P.C straight of training that I know nothin' about.'

Secretly pleased Gene didn't trust anyone under cover but her Alex allowed herself a small smile before continuing. 'We can find someone, make sure they're properly briefed and we'll be watching her the whole time, they wouldn't be in any danger!'

Gene looked at her, pouting thoughtfully. 'You find me someone who isn't a complete div an' I'll think about it.' Why? Why did he always give in to her?

Alex smiled. 'Thank you, I'll start looking now.'

'Err ma'am.' Shaz looked up nervously from her desk.

'Shaz?'

Shaz stood up. 'Well it's just that.' She stopped, glancing apprehensively at Gene.

'Bloody spit it out Ganger, some of us 'ave got real work to be getting' on wiv.'

She took a deep breath and tried again. 'You said that you didn't want a W.P.C you knew nothin' about, an' well… I've been workin' 'ere for two years now, an' I'm not that much older than the other victims.'

She looked up at him, hoping he'd finally let her do something useful, something other than paperwork and putting lethal amounts of sugar in his tea. 'I could be the bait, you could use me.'

Chris looked up in alarm. 'Wot? You can't put Shaz out there as bait fer some murderer!'

'Poof.' Ray muttered. He secretly didn't like the idea of Shaz out their trying to lure their killer in, she didn't look like she'd be able to fight off a murder. Why couldn't they just tart Drake up like they always did and send her? Surely the killer wouldn't care how old she was if her skirt was short enough. Yeah Drake would be a much better idea, she could distract him by spouting whatever crap happened to be running through her mind at the time, while him and the Guv arrested him. Yeah why couldn't they just do that? Ray sighed to himself.

Shaz looked at Chris in annoyance. 'I can look after myself you know, Bein' a woman doesn't automatically make me weaker than you!'

'I didn't mean that.' Chris panicked, how could he convince her not to do something so dangerous without her getting angry with him and telling him he was degrading her? Or was it demeaning?

Gene had remained silent, considering Shaz's proposal. She had been working there for two years, and she hadn't cocked up yet which was more than could be said for the rest of the team and she already knew about the case.

'Fine, yer can do it Granger, but one mistake an' you'll be makin' my tea fer the rest of your life. Speakin' of which.' He indicated the empty mug on his desk.

Shaz grabbed the mug from his desk, happy to be given some real responsibility at last, even if it was accompanied by a threat.

Gene turned to Alex. 'Right then Bolly, you 'ad best get that over educated brain of yours in gear an' tell me wot area 'es gonna be lookin' in fer 'is next victim so we know where to send Shaz'

Alex nodded moving back to her desk. It had been her idea to use someone as bait, but now she knew it was Shaz they would be using she couldn't help but feel anxious.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Alex made her way back into Gene's office, this time armed with a map. He was sat at his desk, staring at something in his notebook. What was it he was always drawing anyway? He snapped the note book shut, pushing it deep into the depths of his suit pocket.

He eyed the map in her hands. 'You plannin' an 'oliday Bolls?'

She ignored him. 'All three locations where the bodies were found were miles apart, with nothing that seemed to connect them, but.' She spread the map out on the table in front of him. 'When the locations are all marked on a map they form a triangle of ten miles, around one specific building.' She looked at him, a triumphant smile playing round her lips. 'Guess which building.'

'I'm not in the mood fer games Bolly, jus' tell me they all form a circle round Rowland's bank an' get the gloating over with so we can get down ter Luigis.' He peered at the map. 'Of course these locations could form a triangle around any one of these buildings.' He waved his hand over the map. 'You jus' decided it was the bank coz yer obsessed with that twat Rowlands, an' you hate it when yer wrong.'

She smirked. 'Well it is quite a coincidence Guv, don't you think?'

He glanced away from her at the clock, nearly eight o clock, how had it got so late? He stood up and stretched, Alex felt the now familiar flip in her stomach as she watched him.

'Well unless, your psychiatry tells you otherwise I don' think there's gonna be another attack tonight.'

Alex shook her head. 'No I don't believe there will be another one so soon after last nights attack, maybe there won't be for some time. He was almost caught last night, he'll want to plan his next attack much more carefully to ensure he isn't interrupted again.'

Gene groaned. 'Then 'ow are we supposed to catch out wiv Shaz?'

Alex brought her eyes up to his, there were deep lines set around the icy blue pools, he looked so tired. 'I don't know, but we can't keep sitting around waiting for some evidence to miraculously fall into our laps.'

Gene tried to ignore that last part, he knew what he wanted to fall into his lap right now and it definitely wasn't bloody evidence about Rowlands.

'Right then Bolly.' He grabbed his coat from it's stand, suddenly unable to be stood in the small room with her any longer, right next to that bloody desk, pretending a few days ago he hadn't been about to shag her on top of it 'Luigi awaits us.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews and encouragement, hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

xxxxxxxxxx

'Bolly, why 'ave you put me wiv Chris?'

Alex looked up from the map she had been pouring over. 'Because we agreed we would be doing the Surveillance on Shaz in pairs.'

'I know that ya daft tart, I mean why do I 'ave to be wiv that twat, why 'aven't yer put 'im wiv Ray?'

Because we still haven't talked about what happened in your office, so I don't think that spending hours alone with you in the car is a good idea. 'Well I'm with Ray aren't I.'

Gene smirked at her. 'Oh I see.'

'Oh you see what?'

'Bolly if you want to be alone wiv Ray all you need to do is ask, I'm sure 'e wouldn't turn yer down.' If he goes anywhere near you, I'll rip out his perm and feed him his tash.

Alex rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance. 'Oh for God's sake. Fine, you can go with Ray and I'll take Chris. Will that shut you up?'

'Certainly not Ray's feet stink, I'm not being shut in a car with 'im all night!'

'Well then I'll go with you and Ray can take Chris.' Dam! How had he done that.

Gene smirked at her again, clearly enjoying her annoyance. 'Well I suppose listening ter you rambling on about whatever it was they taught you at those posh all girls schools would be better than 'avin ter put up wiv either of them twonks.' And I miss you.

His smirk turned lecherous. 'Maybe you could tell me more about what you an' yer mates got up to in the dormitories after lights out.'

Alex closed her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene stood at the door to his office. 'Right, just in case Chris really is as stupid as 'e looks I'll go over this one more time.' He glared round the room making sure he had their full attention before continuing.

'Shaz will be wearin' a wire, walkin' through the area that forms the triangle where the victims were found. We, plus some of the twats from A division will be followin' 'er in pairs. There will be officers in plain clothes waiting at various points on the route she will take, and others stationed in buildings along the way. Bolly ere.' He gestured to Alex, who waited hopefully for him to mention how much time and effort she had spent on making sure Shaz would be safe. 'Managed to spend an entire night sober, to make sure there would be someone able ter see Shaz at all times, so don't bloody mess this up!'

Alex rolled her eyes, she supposed this was as much thanks as she was likely to get for sitting up until three last night going over their plan while he had snoozed peacefully at his desk, not that he mentioned that in his speech of course.

Gene glanced at his watch, almost six. 'Right Shaz get over ter Luigis an' pick some grub fer us all before we go.'

Shaz nodded and left. She may have been given a role to play in tonight's stake out but it was clear she was still not much more than a glorified tea girl.

Alex sat down and looked back over their plan, she had to be absolutely sure someone would be able to see Shaz at all times. The rest of C.I.D didn't seem to share her concerns as they went back to whatever important conversations they had been having before Gene's speech. Except Chris that was, he appeared at her desk, looking pale as if he hadn't slept.

'Ma'am, are you sure this ain't too dangerous?'

Alex sighed, Chris's concern for his girlfriend was touching but it wasn't really what she needed to convince herself they weren't about to take a stupidly big risk to catch a killer. She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. 'I've spent hours going over this Chris, it's foolproof trust me.'

Ray smirked and shouted across the office. 'It'll 'ave ter be if 'es involved.' Jerking his thumb towards Chris.

Alex rested her hand on Chris's arm. 'Just do exactly what we planned and everything will be fine.'

Chris nodded and sat back down, anxiously tapping his pen on his desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Alex and Gene were parked in a quiet street, both peering through the alley that joined their street with another, waiting for Shaz to walk past. Neither of them had spoken for twenty minutes and the uncomfortable silence coupled with worrying about Shaz was slowly starting to drive Alex mad.

Alex glanced at her watch, quarter past eight, Shaz should be walking past any minute now. She looked anxiously at the alley, where was she? She glanced at Gene, his hands were tight on the steering wheel, jaw firmly set. He was as nervous as she was she realised, not that he would ever admit it of course. She squinted down the alley, anxious to glimpse Shaz as she walked past, what was taking her so long? She saw a flash of purple at the edge of the alley, and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Shaz walk past the alley.

Gene let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding and picked up his radio. 'Ray, she's just gone past, you're next.' He dropped the radio back down onto the dash board. 'Right then Bolly, only a few more hours till she makes it till the end of your lovely triangle an' we can all go 'ome.'

Alex nodded, trying desperately to think of something she could say to break the silence. Now really wasn't the time to bring up what had happened in his office. Or was it? He couldn't leave the car for several hours and neither of them could start yelling at the other while they were supposed to be undercover. It was actually the ideal time to do it she reasoned. Now if she could just pluck up the courage to speak to him.

Gene leant back in his seat, whishing she would bloody say something and toying with the idea of just leaning over, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her senseless.

'Gene, about the other night in your office.' The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He stared at her, where the hell had that come from? 'Wot night would that be Bolly Kecks?' praying he sounded nonchalant.

Inwardly she groaned, he was going to make her say it wasn't he. For God's sake she wasn't a teenager, just say it! 'The night you kissed me. I um… I think we need to talk about it.'

Gene stared at the dashboard. 'Wot's there to talk about? You were upset and about ter do somethin' stupid but you realised at the last minute an' left.'

'I left? You were the one who answered that phone! What the bloody hell was that about?' She hissed, maybe it would be better if they could shout.

'I don't bloody know!' He still couldn't look at her. 'I'm not an' idiot Bolly, you were upset, lookin' fer a bit of comfort from someone an' I was there. Don't worry you didn't actually go through wiv it, no 'arm done.'

She was silent for a moment not knowing how to respond. 'Is that what you think? It was just a moment of weakness that I would have regretted had things gone further?'

'Well would it 'ave been?' She could hear the insecurity in his voice that he was trying so desperately hard to hide.

Was that what this was she wondered, had he just been scared she would regret it, wouldn't want anything more than one night?

'No.' She said quietly. 'It wouldn't have been actually.'

His gaze remained fixed on the dash board and he said nothing. Alex felt a flash of annoyance, she had basically just admitted her feelings for him and he was just going to sit there, saying nothing?

'What would it have meant to you Gene?' She asked softly.

He remained silent for a long time, before finally turning to look at her again. 'It would 'ave been the start of somethin' that wouldn't 'ave lasted.'

'Why wouldn't it have lasted Gene?' Her voice was gentle now.

Christ why was she making him say this? He couldn't tell her, couldn't make himself that vulnerable.

'It just wouldn't 'ave, I mean look at us.'

'What about us?'

'Well we're not exactly a likely couple are we? Young, brilliant, upper class Alex Drake an' a scabby, old, Manc_ bastard_.' He had wanted to call her beautiful, but couldn't quite bring himself to say the word. So he used brilliant instead, because she was that as well.

He snorted. 'Can't quite see it meself Bolly can you?' His voice was tinged with bitterness now.

'Gene…'

'Don't Alex, don't want yer sodding pity.'

'I wasn't going to give you any sodding pity!' She glared at him. 'Don't you think I should have some opinion on the subject? Doesn't it matter at all to you what I might want?'

'Of course it bloody matters to me what you want!' He shouted making her flinch.

He tried to regain some of his composure. 'I know you don't want this Alex.' He gestured to himself. 'A bitter old copper, hanging on to 'is job by the skin of 'is teeth.' Sam's words echoed in his head, 'overweight, over the hill, nicotine stained, boarder line alcoholic.' No she deserved better.

He looked her steadily in the eye. 'I'd only drag yer down wiv me Alex, yer too good fer me, yer don't deserve that.' He couldn't believe he was telling her all this. Now she knew how weak he really was, how much he cared about her. He wondered when it had changed from wanting to shag her brains out, to really wanting her. Caring about her, lo- no don't even think it.

She met his gaze. 'What I deserve is to be able to decide what I want for myself, and what I want right now is for Gene Hunt to put away his bloody insecurities and let me do this.'

She leant forwards, her heart pounding and gently brushed her lips against his. He didn't pull away but he didn't respond either.

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him.

'Gene please, let me show you.'

She leaned in again, kissing him. She felt him tense and then as he made his decision begin to kiss her back. His tongue running along her lips requesting entry which she eagerly gave, bringing her hands up to twine in his hair.

He felt his head spin as he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Alex. It was so different from the first time, the desperate, almost angry urgency gone. This time he savoured it, exploring her mouth. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer, needing more. She moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

The radio crackled into life.

'All units.' It was Poriot. 'There's someone walking behind her, looks like he's trying not to be seen.'

Gene grabbed the radio. 'Follow 'im then yer dick 'ead, but don't let 'im bloody see you!'

He flung the radio away as if it had caused him some great injury, cursing loudly. He turned to look at Alex, head pressed back into her seat, flushed and panting. She looked incredible. He mentally shook himself, get a grip Hunt. You're supposed to be catching a rapist and you're sat here thinking about shagging your D.I.

The radio sprang to life again. 'Don't think it was him Guv, he's just let himself into his house.'

Alex sighed and Gene thumped the car door in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to think about what he could be doing to Alex right now, had they not been interrupted. He idly wondered if she would have actually shagged him in the Quattro, probably not, only one way to find out though.

'Gene?' Alex was staring at him, a knowing smile playing round her lips.

He grabbed the radio again. 'Get a couple of plod ter stand outside 'is 'ouse just in case.'

Turning to look back at Alex, he arched an eyebrow. 'Well Bolly, wotever shall we do fer the next hour?'

She smiled coyly and leant in towards him again, stopping millimetres from his face, he could feel her breath tickling his cheek. She brought her hand up and ran her fingertips gently along his jaw, making him shiver. Suddenly she pulled away. 'Well D.C.I Hunt we will obviously get back to looking for our killer.'

'Bloody Women.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they were all back at the station, crowded in the squad room.

Gene glanced at his watch, almost eleven. He clapped his hands, and silence instantly fell on the room as they all turned to listen to him, even the twats from A division. 'Right I know tonight was a complete waste of sodding time.' For you idiots anyway, he thought of Alex and forced back a smile, the Manc Lion did not smile while he was working! 'But we will be doing it again tomorrow night until we get somewhere.'

This announcement was met with groans and protests, Alex leaning casually on her desk said nothing.

'Oh shut up moanin' yer bunch of poofs an' piss off 'ome.'

They didn't need telling twice, virtually fighting each other to get to the exit. Like bloody school children waitin' fer the bell Gene thought wryly. He turned to see Alex was still there, watching him.

Seeing he had turned his attention to her she gave him a slight smile and turned to leave the room. By unspoken agreement he followed her, in silence they made their way to her flat.

He watched the tantalising sway of her arse as she moved up the stairs ahead of him and this time she didn't tell him to stop. They got to the top, he noticed her hands were shaking slightly as she fumbled with the door. Was this really going to happen? He followed her inside, heart thumping in his chest.

Alex paused at the kitchen, hands still shaking with nerves. 'Um, would you like a drink, I've got some wine.' She grabbed a bottle of red from the cupboard.

'Yeah, drink sounds good ta.' This was bloody stupid, when were they ever this polite to each other. He collapsed on the sofa.

Alex joined him placing the wine on the table in front of them, still neither of them spoke. Gene leant forwards pouring them both a glass, handing one to her.

Gene studied her, she seemed nervous and he could tell her mind was working over time. God he hoped she wasn't having second thoughts, say something, say something quickly.

He took a large swig of his wine. 'Well Bolly, yet again you've lured me into yer flat 'an plied me wiv alcohol.'

Alex arched an eyebrow. 'If I remember correctly Mr Hunt, you received no invitation up to my flat this evening. What actually happened was you following me home from work.'

Shit she really was having second thoughts.

Alex caught the expression in his eyes, fear. She reached for his hand, running her fingers over the top of it. 'But I'm glad you did follow me home Gene.'

His expression softened slightly, almost a smile as he moved his hand so their fingers were now interlaced. He stared at her for a moment, then he made his choice. 'Bolly, am I gonna sit 'ere 'oldin yer 'and all night like a bleedin' fairy or are you gonna kiss me again?'

Her eyes sparkled in amusement, she moved across the sofa so she was kneeling next to him. She took his face in her hands, smiling softly. 'Well we couldn't have Gene Hunt sitting holding hands all night like a fairy.'

She dipped her head and kissed him, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair. He slid his hands to her waist, kissing her back eagerly, tongue delving into her mouth. He bit her lip gently, feeling her moan into his mouth. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, he needed more. He tightened his grip on her waist, shifting her to the right until she was straddling him.

He ran his hands up her sides, softly grazing her breasts. Slowly he brought his hands round to her front, cupping her breasts gently, then squeezing. She moaned again and bit his lip, bringing one hand down to his waist and sliding it up his back, trailing along his spine. He popped open the first two buttons of her shirt and slipped one hand inside, squeezing again before running his thumb over her nipple, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

Alex could feel him hard under her and she wriggled against him, teasing him. She kissed along his jaw line, moving down to his neck nipping gently, hearing him gasp even as he slid a second hand into her shirt, rolling her now hard nipples between his fingers.

Alex grabbed his wrists, stilling his movements. 'Bedroom.' She whispered urgently.

She stood up, legs shaking, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse as she went. He followed her, shrugging off his blazer.

They stood together in the small bedroom, both breathing hard, surveying the other.

Gene drank in the sight of Alex Drake, blouse hanging open, breasts heaving under the satin material. Her cheeks were flushed, perfect eye make up now slightly smudged, eyes dark with arousal. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer.

Alex watched as Gene Hunt strode towards her, his eyes hungrily taking in every detail of her body. His tie was now loosely hanging around his neck and stood out starkly against his crisp white shirt.

He brought his hands up to her shoulders, pushing her blouse away from her body completely, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He kissed her again, pushing her gently until she backed into the bed. She leant back on it, looking up at him, her eyes glinting.

He swallowed a groan, and leant over her, reaching behind her to unfasten her bra, pulling it quickly down her arms. His eyes greedily took in every detail of her full breasts, kneeling down in front of her; he covered them in kisses, before dipping his head and taking her nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue around the tight bud, before gently taking it between his teeth. He heard her cry out under him, and he repeated his ministrations on the other.

He straightened up reaching down, intending to remove those white boots. She stopped him, grabbing his tie and pulling him close, nipping his earlobe.

'You seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr Hunt.'

She undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking time to kiss each new piece of skin she uncovered. Finally she reached the last button and peeled his shirt away from his arms, flinging it on the floor to join her blouse. He wasn't wearing a vest this time.

He kicked off his own shoes and socks, then bent back down to remove her boots. Moving back up her body he unbuttoned her jeans. He slowly peeled them down her legs, wanting to savour the moment, but as he got to her thighs he realised he couldn't, jerking them down roughly, hearing her giggle at his impatience.

She sat up, her hands moving to his belt, unbuckling the stiff leather and sliding it from his waist. Her hands moved to his zipper, brushing past his now painfully hard cock making him gasp. She slid both his trousers and boxers smoothly down his legs, and he urgently kicked them away, needing to touch her again.

She grabbed his hand, moving back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her. She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with a fierce intensity, as his hands slowly moved down her waist. He pulled away from her kiss, his fingers playing with the waistband of her knickers. She moaned as he slipped his thumb down, rubbing her through the lace. He bent to kiss her stomach, sliding her knickers down her legs in one smooth motion. He moved his kisses further down, grazing his teeth against the inside of her thigh making her squirm.

'Gene please.' She gasped. He shifted his position slightly, pushing her legs further apart, leaving her open to him. He moved his head down to her centre, gently parting her folds before running his tongue upwards to her clit, flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue, delighting in her soft moans. He slid his middle finger into her tight channel, feeling her slick heat, moving it slowly in and out. He felt Alex's hands in his hair pulling him away. 'Please, want you inside me.'

He gently withdrew, moving slowly up her body, pressing hot open mouthed kisses against her skin as he went. He reached her mouth kissing her passionately, their tongues duelling. He felt her hands moving downwards to his cock, positioning him at her entrance. He stopped kissing her and lifted his head slightly, he wanted to see her.

The room was silent except for their ragged breathing, as he lay, poised above her, waiting. He seemed to take an age to move, but it was no more than seconds, pushing into her slowly, making her gasp. Once fully sheathed inside her he stayed perfectly still, fighting for control as he watched the expression on her face. Watched her eyes close as he finally began to move in her, slowly in and out. 'Alex, open your eyes, look at me.'

She did, gazing into his blue eyes, now dark with arousal. He had wanted this to be slow, to make it last, make her feel every drawn out sensation before he brought her to a climax, but as he looked into her eyes he knew he couldn't keep the slow pace. Staring into her eyes, feeling her gaze upon him, knowing this was Alex Drake he was with, no he couldn't take it slow.

He began to move quicker, pumping hard and fast, sliding a hand down her waist, in between their bodies to tease her clit. The other hand found her breast, pinching her nipple, heightening the sensation. She was gasping now, hands clinging to him as he felt her begin to flutter around him. 'Gene.' She gasped 'I'm so close.'

He rubbed her clit harder, squeezing as he felt her clench around him, her body shaking, gasping his name as she came. He moved twice more within her, thrusting erratically now as he climaxed, releasing deep inside her, groaning.

He collapsed onto his back as he fought to regain his breath. Alex rolled over to face him, running her hand along his chest, wanting to curl up against him, but seriously doubting he was the cuddling afterwards type.

Gene closed his hand over hers, turning on his side to look at her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck. He slowly drifted off to sleep breathing in the scent of her hair, feeling the steady beating of her heart against his own.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A massive thank you to everyone who continues to read and review, it really means a lot to me. Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I was away in Newcastle all last week!**_

The thin rays of light woke Gene as they pierced through the small gaps in the blind, he froze for a second, he didn't have any blinds in his flat. Then he remembered, Alex. He turned to see her lying on her stomach, the bedcovers had somehow become tangled in her legs as she slept, leaving her partially uncovered. He stared at her, the perfect hair was mussed and the immaculate make up smudged. His gaze travelled along the smooth curve of her spine, to her arse, sticking out almost comically from the covers. His eyes seemed to become fixed on her arse and he felt the familiar stirring in his groin. Her arse, he really hadn't paid enough attention to that last night.

He ran his finger tips down her spine and moved closer to press a chaste kiss against her lips as he felt her begin to stir. She rolled onto her side smiling shyly at him, eyes still blurred with sleep.

'Morning.'

'Mornin' ter you.'

Alex peered over him trying to see her clock. 'You're on my side, what time is it?'

'Don' remember you complainin' bout that last night.' She rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly he rolled over to glance at the clock. 'Alf six, hours before we 'ave ter be at work yet.'

Alex smirked at him. 'Well whatever shall we do until then?' Deliberately mimicking his words from the previous evening.

Gene looked at her evenly, his expression was serious but the glint in his eye made her shiver slightly in anticipation. 'Well, as you were lyin' there dead to the world, I did actually think of somethin' that I've been meanin' ter do fer some time now.'

She arched an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Really.' He rose up onto his knees, grabbing her by the hips and flipping her back onto her stomach.

She gasped in surprise, caught off guard. 'What are you-'

He moved over her so he was straddling her lower legs, and moved his hands to the sensitive crease at the top of her thighs, running his thumbs firmly over the sensitive skin.

'Well it occurred to me earlier that last night I missed a vital area of my inspection.' He moved his hands further up, trailing them along the edges of her backside.

'Well then as Detective _Chief _Inspector you had better carry out a thorough investigation to make up for it.'

'Oh I am.' He growled in her ear. His hands covered every inch of her arse, kneading and squeezing as he explored, she could feel him now fully erect against her leg.

'And what are your findings Inspector?' She asked in a breathy whisper.

He smiled moving his head back down, biting her cheek gently, hearing her gasp. 'My findings.' He squeezed again. 'Firm, peachy, definitely passes my inspection.'

'Well then.' She pushed up away from the mattress, flinging her legs sideways, tipping him off of her.

She moved over him on all fours. 'I might just have to carry out my own inspection.'

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Alex was stood in the shower, thinking hard. She had left Gene snoozing in bed, deciding it would probably be better if they showered separately seeing as they had to make it into work by nine.

This was a decision she was now regretting as the cold reality of what had happened sunk in. She had had sex, albeit some pretty amazing sex, with Gene Hunt. Her arrogant, sexist, alcoholic, fictitious boss, and she wanted to do it again. As far as not getting attached to this world went she was doing a pretty lousy job.

She squirted shampoo into her hands, rubbing it viciously into her hair as if the action would help to resolve her indecision. What would happen if this turned out to be more than one night, if between all the alcohol and the arguments they actually managed to form a relationship? How would she manage to get home then? Sam had told her she would need a reason to wake up, not a reason to stay sleeping.

She stepped back under the shower head, feeling the hot water run over her, clearing her head a little. She was being stupid, he couldn't stop her from getting back to Molly, even if they did manage to make it work she could never love him more than her own daughter. Nothing could compare to her love for her daughter.

You could love him just enough for it to hurt though. The water ran down her face, mingling with her hot tears.

It already hurts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene lay flat on his back, he could hear Alex in the shower and was idly debating on whether to join her or not. Probably not a good idea, they had to put in an appearance at work sometime this morning, besides he needed to think.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been amazing, exactly as he had imagined and yet completely different. What would they do now though? Keep spending every minute of work yelling at each other and then go home and shag like rabbits? Well actually that sounded pretty tempting, but it wouldn't last. They couldn't keep tearing each other apart day after day and just paper over the cracks with sex, even if it was really, really good sex. He wanted to do this right, wanted it to work. He knew now after having her that he would never stop wanting her, would always crave the feeling of her soft skin against his, live for the look in her eyes as he entered her, the sounds she made. He thumped the pillows in frustration. How had this happened to him, how did Alex bloody Drake have so much power over him? He hated the thought of being so reliant on her, knowing that she could rip apart the fragile new life he had tried to build for himself, was it really worth the risk?

The door opened, Alex had finished her shower. She was wearing only a towel and she smiled at him as she saw him lying there. Her big hazel eyes were so open and vulnerable, asking him silent questions, hearing his silent answers.

Yes it was worth the risk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood by the toaster continuing the battle with her mind. She had feelings for Gene, she wanted to be with him, there was no denying that. Could she really be in a relationship with him though? Knowing that at any moment she could disappear, disappear and never return. One day could she just go back to her quietly bleak life as Alex Drake, single mother unsuccessfully juggling her career and daughter. She glanced at Gene out of the corner of her eye, sat awkwardly on her small spindly kitchen chair, waiting patiently for his breakfast. She realised she didn't have a choice, whatever feelings they had managed to push aside before were well and truly out in the open now. She could no longer act like he didn't affect her, like she didn't want him, need him. She would embark upon this inevitably destructive relationship because how could she not?

Would he want to though? She realised she hadn't taken even a second to consider what Gene might want.

She was on edge Gene could tell as she carefully placed a slice of bread in each slot. She moved her hand to the leaver at the side of the toaster and stopped. She was obviously debating something and Gene hoped she wasn't about to ask him what kind of relationship they could have, he really couldn't cope with questions he had no idea of the answers to so early in the morning.

She turned suddenly to face him, a look of steely determination in her eyes, with just a hint of apprehension. 'So, how is this going to work?'

Bollocks. He stood up and moved to stand next to her. 'Well Bolly, yer press on that leaver there, wait fer a few minutes, then as if by magic it pops up an' the toast is ready.'

'Gene, we need to talk about this.' She went to sit back down at the table, the toast now forgotten. 'We have to work together, we can't let whatever relationship that may evolve between us affect our jobs.'

He sighed, she really did want to talk about it now. He sat back down at the table opposite her. 'What do you want from this Alex?'

She fidgeted in her chair, unsure of how relationship talks in the eighties went, especially relationship talks with Gene Hunt. She decided upon honesty. 'I don't know, last night was… very good.'

He looked extremely pleased with himself. 'Course it was Bolls.'

'Shut up.' Could she really attempt a serious and meaningful relationship with this man? She sighed. 'I think that we could have something, if we both strived to make it work.'

'How do you manage to make even shagging sound boring?'

She glared at him. 'Okay if you work especially hard, I think we really could have something worth fighting for.'

She looked at him expectantly.

'Fine I promise ter be a good boy, if it means gettin' in ter yer posh knickers every night.'

'So romantic Gene.'

'I don't do poncey romance.'

'Evidently not.' She paused. 'Do you think we'll still be able to work together?'

'Yeah, you already spend all day flutterin' yer eye lashes an' wigglin' yer arse at me anyway, no one will notice anythin' different.'

'Gene be serious! And I don't do that anyway.'

'You bloody do.'

He sat up though, becoming serious as she had asked. 'I don' wanna tell the team, not yet anyway.'

She sighed. 'I understand you wanting to keep your personal life private, and it is important that we both keep the respect of the team, but they will find out eventually.'

'I know, but until they do I wanna keep things professional. I'm still yer boss Alex, an' while we're at work that's 'ow it 'as ter be.'

She nodded. 'Note to self no afternoon quickies in the loos.'

'Well I wouldn't go that far.' He said quickly.

She shook her head grinning. 'You can't have it both ways Hunt.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at the paper in front of her, idly tapping her pen on the desk. For once she was being as unproductive as Chris and Ray. She was supposed to be catching up on paperwork from a robbery but the only thing she seemed to be able to think about was Gene. They seemed to have managed to come to an agreement, without actually stating what they were agreeing on. Neither of them had said the word relationship, or how serious their apparently non- existent relationship would be. She sighed throwing her pen down on the desk, glancing up at Gene, who appeared to be completely absorbed in his game of darts. Evidently he was having no trouble in continuing his working day as usual. Bastard, she would show him. Alex picked up her pen and began attacking the endless paperwork with renewed vigour.

She was stopped an hour later by Chris, peering anxiously at her over the desk.

'Ma'am, I was just wonderin' if we really are gonna carry on with this stake out, I mean last night didn't get us anywhere did it?'

It certainly got me somewhere, professionalism Alex, remember professionalism. 'Yes Chris we will continue the operation.' She placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. 'I know it seems like a big risk to take but we have no other options. Shaz knows what she's doing, she would never put herself in any unnecessary danger and someone will be watching her at all times.'

Chris nodded and sat back down, leaving Alex to once again agonise over her decision. They would be in the same car again tonight, alone for hours. That probably wasn't a good idea but they couldn't swap pairs now, it could jeopardise the operation; and Ray and Chris would want to know why. No, they had no choice in the matter. Alex realised she was starting to write off a lot of reckless decisions as having no choice.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Alex was sat in Gene's office after another unsuccessful stake out. She was perched on her usual spot on the side of his desk, watching Gene knock back a glass of whisky.

'Shaz's bloody evenin' stroll 'ad better turn up somethin' soon, can't justify all these extra men an' hours if we ain't getting' a result.'

He knocked back another glass, looking completely drained.

'I know.' Alex said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

Gene looked up sharply, he always knew when she was trying to conceal something. 'You don' think 'es gonna take the bait do yer?'

Alex twisted her fingers together. 'I was thinking earlier about the previous attacks.' She began nervously. 'I believe only the first attack was carefully planned out with a personal reason against the victim. The two subsequent attacks were the result of the killer being angered by our actions and unleashing this anger on another victim. I believe that these victims were selected at random, whenever the opportunity arose, with no previous connection to the killer.'

He studied her intently, pouting. 'You mean Rowlands don't you, you still think it's your fault.'

She nodded. 'Yes.' It was almost a whisper. 'And I don't think he will attack again while he knows half the met is out looking for him; unless he is provoked to the extent to which he can no longer think rationally enough to lay low.'

'You 'ad better not be suggestin' you go play piss of the psycho ter see if it makes 'im go fer Shaz.'

'No, of course not. I wouldn't deliberately put her in that kind of danger, I just can't help feeling that that's the only way to guarantee luring him out on our own terms before he kills anyone else.'

Gene opened his mouth to protest and Alex cut him off. 'But I know that's too risky Gene, I'm not even thinking of doing it.'

'Good.' Should I remind her for the billionth time Rowland's has a cast iron bleeding alibi? Nah, don't set her off on one again it's late.

He glanced at the clock, nearly one no wonder he was knackered. He sunk his third and final whiskey, before yawning hugely. 'Don't know bout you Bolly but I'm ready fer bed.'

She smiled wickedly. 'Don't think I'm quite there yet actually, maybe you could come back to my flat and wear me out?'

'Are you propositionin' me Bolls?'

'Definitely.'

'I'll get me coat then.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews, your comments really help me to keep writing. **_

Alex woke for the second time next to Gene Hunt.

She glanced over at his sleeping form. His arm was thrown possessively over her stomach, his hair flopping forward over his face, mouth slightly open. Alex felt a sudden rush of affection for the man sleeping next to her. He looked so different when he slept, younger, peaceful. His face was completely relaxed; the customary pout was for once absent and with it the façade of the Manc Lion. She felt privileged to be able to see him like this, with his guard completely down, she imagined few others had. The affection turned to lust as her eyes moved up and down his body, tracing his broad shoulders, the strong arms, down to his long fingers.

She wanted him. They had explored each other for hours last night before finally collapsing onto the bed, exhausted and spent. Now she wanted him again, would it ever be enough, would she ever get her fill of this man?

She wriggled out of his embrace to kiss him gently on the corner of his mouth, smiling as he twitched slightly. She moved to his jaw line, kissing her way down to his neck, nipping the soft skin gently. She felt his hands slide up her back, as he moaned, now fully awake.

She moved further down his body, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his stomach, until she reached his rapidly hardening cock. She took him in hand, stroking him fully hard before replacing her hands with her mouth, taking him deep.

He gasped, feeling her hot mouth around him, fighting desperately for control. She released him, trailing her tongue teasingly along the underside of his cock, swirling over the head.

'Alex, please.'

She took him back into her mouth, bringing her hand up to cup his balls, delighting in his moans as she sucked, swirling her tongue over the sensitive underside of his cock.

'Alex… Alex I'm gonna…'

She took him as deep as she could, gently massaging his balls in one hand, the other firmly squeezing the base of his cock. She felt him shake as he erupted in her mouth, grimacing slightly she swallowed him, before gently releasing him.

She moved back up the bed and smirked as he lay there panting, seemingly incapable of speech.

Regaining some of his composure, Gene managed to rasp out. 'You won't be smirkin' like that fer long.'

Alex arched an eyebrow. 'What are you planning on doing to make me stop?'

He sat up, rolling her onto her back none too gently. 'This.'

He kissed her hard on her mouth, before turning his attention to her breasts. Kneading them, flicking his thumbs over her nipples until she cried out. He moved lower swirling his tongue over her belly button, feeling her shiver. Her hands were in his hair urging him on and he complied, lowering his head further to taste her. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she gasped.

'More.'

He slid two fingers inside her, curling them upwards, finding the right spot as he tongued her clit relentlessly. She screamed as he felt her convulse around him, fingers twisting his hair to the point of pain, until she collapsed back onto the mattress, limbs turned to jelly, a vacant smile on her face.

He flopped back down beside her, taking in her appearance. 'Told you.'

'Sod.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighed as she leant back in her seat, fighting the rapidly overwhelming urge to create an excuse to go into Gene's office. Visions of Molly danced in the corner of her eye, and she could no longer take the guilt. She wanted to lose herself in him. As soon as she was separated from him it seemed, all the doubts and uncertainties returned, and the guilt.

She knew it was irrational but she couldn't help feeling that by being with Gene she was betraying Molly in some way, as if she was turning away from her life with Molly to begin a new one with Gene. She was no longer spending hours obsessing over how to get back, she was spending hours with Gene, and when she wasn't with him she was thinking of him. He was like a drug, when she was with him her worries of returning to 2008 vanished, he was the only thing that mattered. But when she was away from him they swam back to the surface, and then she was desperate for another fix.

She realised her hands were shaking, she needed some air, she couldn't think straight. A glance at her watch told her it was almost twelve, Gene wouldn't mind her taking an early lunch, there was certainly nothing going on in the office that required her presence.

She rose out of her chair, grabbing her jacket and hurrying out of the suddenly claustrophobic room. Hurrying along the dim corridors, out into the welcoming fresh air. Taking deep breaths she began walking, without any real idea as to where she was going. She focused only on putting one foot in front of the other until all thoughts of Gene and her daughter were safely pushed back down.

She snorted, what kind of psychologist was she? Safely pushing her thoughts down? Definitely not the best way to deal your issues Alex. Who would she talk to though; they would think she was insane if she told them.

She stopped looking around; there was a coffee shop over the road. She began to walk over to it, deciding that caffeine sounded like a wonderful idea.

After paying what seemed an extortionate amount for her drink even by 2008s standards Alex was hurrying out of the door, realising she had been on a very long early lunch and hadn't actually told anyone where she was going.

In her haste she didn't see the tall man in the casually expensive suit, who was also too engrossed in his lateness to pay attention to the other person trying to use the small door at the same time as he was.

Alex walked straight into him, the flimsy lid of her coffee cup slipping off, causing the man she had walked into to become drenched in scalding hot, over priced coffee.

'I am so sorry.' She began, looking up at him, freezing as she recognised him.

'You stupid _bitch_.' Rowlands, wiped desperately at his ruined shirt with his hands. 'I have a meeting with my superiors in fifteen minutes, how am I supposed to face them looking like _this?'_

'I apologised, it was an accident.' Alex could see the barely retrained fury in his eyes and she suppressed a shudder, why could no one else recognise the anger in this man, the terrible deeds he was capable of?

'Oh an accident.' He snorted. 'Not content with humiliating me by dragging me into a police station now you're trying to sabotage my career as well!'

He took a step closer to her and Alex flinched, 'I think you should return to work now Mr Rowlands.' She pushed past him, eager to be away from him, virtually running the long walk back to the station. She was suddenly anxious for the comfort of CID.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex returned just in time to witness Gene slam his phone down and aim an angry kick at his long suffering filing cabinet.

She turned to Ray, expression quizzical.

He shrugged. 'Don't look at me, think it was the super 'e was on the phone to.'

Sighing Alex strode over to the office, letting herself in and taking her usual place at the edge of his desk.

Without acknowledging her presence he poured himself a large measure of whiskey, throwing the fiery liquid down his throat. He sat back down at his desk, looking at her for the first time.

'That was the Super, we've got tonight to come up with something useful from your little surveillance op or 'e pulls the plug on the 'ole thing.'

'He's only giving us tonight? That's not enough time; I thought we would have at least a couple more nights.'

'Well yer optimistic I'll give yer that Bolly. 'E's not willin' ter give us all these extra men if we're not achivin' any results, so we've got tonight ter catch the bastard in the act, an' then it's over.'

Alex nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. The chances of another attack tonight were slim, it hadn't been long enough since his most recent victim for him to become desperate enough to risk another attack, and they hadn't provoked him into lashing out either.

She rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted, her head was pounding and they had a long, most likely wasted evening ahead of them. A small groan escaped her lips.

Gene stood up, placing an arm on her shoulder in an uncharacteristically gentle movement. With his other hand he traced a line across her cheek.

'You okay?'

She nodded. 'Yes, just tired, so tired of all of this.'

Gene felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Tired of all of this, tired of him?

'Not getting' board of me already are yer Bolly knickers?' His tone was deliberately light, but Alex could see the fear in his eyes.

'No, not you Gene. Just this case. Girls that we can't protect, hours sat in a car waiting for something that isn't going to happen.' She brought her hand up to meet his. 'You're the one thing that's keeping me grounded, you make me feel safe, make me forget everything else.' You make me forget my daughter.

His face softened into that almost smile. 'Good.' He said gruffly. 'You… you make me feel… better… as well.' He was clearly embarrassed but had been determined to say it, he couldn't risk losing her, had to let her know she was important to him.

She smiled softly at him, hazel eyes warm, wanting him to close the gap between them and kiss her.

Gene glanced up and saw Shaz watching them, a mixture of curiosity and knowing amusement on her face. He stepped back. Alex turned round, glancing out of the window, she saw Shaz watching them and stood up, brushing non- existent creases out of her blouse.

'I'm um… I'm going to go back over the files on the three attacks, just in case.'

Gene nodded and she left, avoiding Shaz's gaze as she sat back down at her desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene reached inside his coat pocket, withdrawing a packet of cigarettes and his lighter.

'You are not smoking while I'm stuck in here with you!'

'Wot else am I supposed to do? Three nights of sittin' 'ere doin' nothin' an' now yer won' even let me 'ave a fag.'

'Talk to me.'

'All you ever bloody do is talk Bolly, an' very little of it actually makes sense.'

He raised his eyebrows, pouting thoughtfully, a deceptively innocent expression on his face. 'I can think of much more interestin' ways fer you to keep me entertained than bloody talkin'.'

'Not in a million years Mr 'I wanna keep things professional'. Tell me something.'

'Like wot?' He grumbled.

'Oh I don't know. Forgive me for trying to start a conversation that didn't include an argument.'

'You like arguing wiv me, gets you all hot, I can tell.'

She snorted. 'You wish.'

'It's happenin' now.'

'I'm an adult Gene; I can control myself even if you can't.'

'Fine, we'll have a nice conversation then Bolly Knickers.' He paused, as if deep in thought. 'Wot's the filthiest fantasy you've ever 'ad?'

'You are impossible sometimes, you know that!'

'Wot? That sounds like a very nice conversation ter me.'

'Okay, you're impossible all the time.' Why on earth was she jeopardising her life with her daughter for this man?'

He saw that she was serious. 'Alright, I do like arguin' wiv you. I like the way you challenge me, when you tell me if wot I'm doin' is wrong. You always stop me from goin' too far, remind me of wot's right an' wot's wrong.'

She smiled, that was why.

'Gene…'

The radio crackled into life.

'Hunt.'

'Bloody A Division.' Gene grabbed the radio. 'Wot?' He barked.

'Granger's approaching your checkpoint, and there's a man walking behind her, looks like he's wearing some sort of mask to cover his face.'

'Don't let her out of your sight, not fer one second!'

'Roger that.'

They sat, both gripping the door handles, ready to move.

'He's grabbed her, looks like he's trying to pull her down the alley you're parked at the end of.'

Gene was up and out of the car before Alex could even blink. Heart pounding, adrenalin coursing through her veins, she followed him.

She was still several meters behind him, when she felt something hard and heavy hit the back of her head. The force of the blow knocked her forwards, and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, forcing something into her mouth so she couldn't scream. The arms were dragging her backwards now. She tried to fight him, but the world was spinning and he was too strong.

Dimly she heard a car door being opened, and then she was being pushed against cold metal, lifted upwards and dumped into the boot of the car. Where was Gene? Why wasn't he helping her? She heard the boot slam shut. The darkness swallowed her, she couldn't move, couldn't cry out.

_Gene. _

While everyone was watching Shaz, nobody was watching Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Again a massive thank you to everyone who continues to read and review, it means a lot. **_

Gene hurled himself down the dimly lit alley, reaching inside his suit jacket and pulling out his gun. He could see Shaz's attacker ahead of him, attempting to pull her into the alley as he fumbled with a knife, trying to bring it up to her throat.

'Don't move.'

The attacker turned to see Gene with his gun raised, pointed directly at his head. There was the thud of boots on stone behind him as uniform arrived, blocking his escape.

'Let her go.' Gene cocked his gun, his face set with grim determination.

'Alright, alright!' He released Shaz, dropping the knife to the ground.

Gene moved closer to him, reaching into his coat for his cuffs. As he got closer he saw the man's face, he was just a boy, shaking with terror, his eyes never leaving Gene's gun. This was the killer who had so successfully eluded them?

He twisted the boy's hands behind his back, snapping the cuffs onto his wrists with a lot more force than was necessary.

He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, marching him down the alley to the waiting squad car.

'You are under arrest for the murder of Emily Hall, the rape and murder of Rebecca Taylor and the rape and attempted murder of Michelle Jenkins.'

'What? Rape? No I, I wouldn't do that, I don't know those girls, please!' His voice cracked as he pleaded with Gene.

Gene shoved him into the arms of the waiting plods. 'Get 'im back ter the station, I want 'im in the interview room.'

He moved over to Shaz. 'Okay?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, he didn't get chance to hurt me.'

'Shaz!' Chris was running down the alley. 'You're okay, he didn't…'

She smiled at him, placing her arm on his shoulder. 'I'm fine baby; c'mon lets get back to the station.'

Gene watched them leave arm in arm and felt an unexpected pang, he turned, wanting Alex, needing to see the reassurance in her hazel eyes.

She wasn't there.

He glanced around the dark alley, nothing.

'Shaz.' He bellowed at the retreating WPC's back. 'Where's Drake got to?'

Shaz frowned slightly. 'I didn't see her Guv.'

The car, she must have stayed in the car. He turned round, hurrying back to where they had parked, stopping as his foot slipped on something red and sticky. He bent down, a deep sense of foreboding filling him; it was blood.

He straightened up, running back to the car. The passenger door was still open.

'Bolly!' He turned in frantic circles, searching for the flash of white leather, the brown curls. He couldn't see her.

He seized his radio from the floor of the car.'

'DI Drake, come in.'

Silence.

'Drake, talk to me. Where are you?'

Nothing.

He felt panic clawing at his insides.

He slammed the passenger door, and jumped back into the car. He revved the engine, pulling away too fast as always. She was at the station, she had to be. Got a lift back with uniform, left her radio in her draw. Yeah that was it. She would be there, he would get to the station and she would be there.

xxxxxxxxxx

The doors to CID crashed open, the room was empty. Gene moved to the tiny kitchen. Empty. A glance through the windows of his office told him she wasn't there but still he flung the door open, staring into every corner of the room. Empty.

Viv. Viv would have seen her. Viv would be able to tell him where she had gone.

He strode back towards the front desk, heart pounding.

'Viv, has DI Drake come back yet?'

'No Guv, I thought she was with you.'

The panic clawed harder.

'You sure Skip?' _Please._

'She's not in this building Guv, haven't seen her since you all left for your surveillance.' Viv looked hard at him. 'What's going on?'

Gene couldn't answer; he turned on his heel, leaving Viv staring at him. There was one more place, one more chance before he had to accept what was impossible.

Luigis had never seemed so far away. And yet at the same time he wanted the journey to be longer. Wanted to delay what he knew had happened.

He was there. There was no light on in her window. Still he went in.

The restaurant was almost empty. She wasn't there.

He made his way up the stairs, slowing as he reached the last few. He hammered on the door, the loud bangs echoing round the deserted landing. The door didn't open and he didn't have a key.

The crash and splintering of wood sounded from upstairs, startling the few late diners left in the restaurant.

Gene stood in the middle of the empty flat. His throat felt strangely constricted: and there was a heavy weight upon his chest. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't seem to form thoughts, Alex's voice was echoing round his head.

Get back to the station, start there. Do your job. _Find her._

xxxxxxxxxx

'Guv.'

It was Ray, waiting for him at the front desk.

'Guv, that bloke who we arrested keeps insistin' 'e wer only tryin' ter mug Shaz.'

Gene remained silent, words seeming to stick in his throat.

I think 'es tellin' the truth, 'es just a frightened kid, no way is 'e the one who murdered them girls.'

They had the wrong man. Their killer was still out there and now Alex had disappeared.

Do something. Get back in control and find her.

Gene felt his hands balling into fists; felt himself straightening up to his full imposing height, felt the blank expression settle on his face.

He turned to the desk.

'Viv put a call out ter every plod in this city, a police officer is missing.' He paused, saying it would make it real. 'It's DI Drake, go through the personnel files an' circulate 'er picture round every station. I want door to door enquiries, and I don't give a shit who they wake up.'

He turned to Ray who was staring at him. 'Wot happened Guv, I though she wer in the car wiv you?'

In the car with him. It was his fault. He hadn't waited for her, hadn't even bothered to glance behind him to check she was following. Why hadn't he realised? Why hadn't he noticed he couldn't hear the sound of her boots as she ran down the alley after him? Why hadn't he realised she wasn't telling him she could diffuse the situation without resorting to violence? How had he missed it all? The guilt was overwhelming, threatening to swallow him. He couldn't let it, he _needed _to find her.

'Ray where's that kid we arrested?'

'E's still in the interview room.'

Gene set off down the corridor, his boots thudding purposely on the tiled floor, Ray following him without question.

Chris and Poriot were stood in the small room; Ray had obviously dealt them the tedious task of guarding their suspect until Gene returned. Without speaking Gene strode round to the suspects side of the table. The room was silent waiting for him to act, knowing that something had gone horribly wrong.

Gene's arm shot out, grabbing the boy by his throat, the other knocked the chair aside. Gene pushed the boy into the wall, oblivious to his whimpers of pain as his hand tightened around the scrawny throat.

'I'm gonna ask you this once and once only because I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to me. Did you murder Emily Hall, Rebecca Taylor and attempt the murder of Michelle Jenkins?'

'No, please I didn't! I could never kill anyone. I wasn't gonna use the knife on that girl I just wanted to scare her!'

Gene slammed the boys head back into the wall with a sickening crack.

'You're lying!'

'No no, please I'm not, I'm not!'

Gene drove his fist into the boy's stomach, winding him.

'I would advise you to answer this question truthfully as well. Were you asked to stage a mugging tonight to create a diversion so a woman could be taken without anyone realising?'

The boy shook his head vehemently, trying to regain his breath.

'No, please I really don't know what you're talking about!'

Gene relinquished his grip on the boy and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

'Poriot take 'im down ter the cells, 'e goes nowhere until I say so. Ray, Chris, with me.'

He left the room, not waiting for them to reply. He led them back up to the office where the rest of the team was waiting, as ever for him to tell them what was next. He stood in the doorway, surveying his team as they looked expectantly at him; most of them by know had realised that something had happened.

Shaz was the first to say it.

'Guv, where's DI Drake? I haven't seen her since we left here at seven.'

Gene looked away from her; he couldn't look any of them in the eye as he told them.

'DI Drake is missing; she hasn't been seen since we arrested Shaz's attacker.' He stopped, feeling sick at the words he was about to say. 'Blood was found in the alley where she disappeared.'

Shaz grabbed for Chris's hand. Chris froze, an expression of horror slowly creeping across his face. Ray got to his feet; face set, ready to act, to do anything.

'The boy we arrested wasn't our killer, he's still out there and now Drake's missing.'

The rest went unsaid, every person in the room was already painfully aware of what that could mean.

'I want you all out there in teams of two looking for her. You know the profile of the killer; you know what you're looking for. Start in the triangle we were patrollin' an' then look further if you 'ave to.' He looked at Ray and Chris's feet, still unable to meet their eyes; he couldn't face the accusations he might see in them. 'You two are with me, we're goin' back to the alley.'

Gene began to move and everyone else took this as their queue to leave. Shaz's voice called out to him.

'Guv, what am I doing?'

Gene stopped dead. Send another woman out? Another victim he would fail to protect? No. Not Shaz as well.

'Granger you stay 'ere an' keep tryin' Drake on 'er radio, I'm sure even _you_ can manage that.' His words were scathing and they cut her to the bone, but it was better that way. Keep her at the station, keep her safe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene's mind raced as he drove. He was going too fast, if Alex was here she would be shouting at him, telling him to slow down, that five minutes wouldn't make a difference. Except this time five minutes might make all the difference. It hit him, there as he swerved round a corner, five minutes, less really, could be seconds. A few seconds could be the difference between finding her alive and…

Gene pounded the wheel. Was it their killer who had taken her? It seemed to make sense, but how had he known where to snatch her from? Had he been following her? Was it someone from the station who knew where she would be?

The Quattro screeched to a halt as they reached the alley. Gene approaching the spot where he had seen the blood at a dead run, Ray and Chris were following slightly behind, knowing better than to get too close.

It was still there, dark red. He turned to Ray and Chris.

'Look around, I want any clues as to where 'e might of taken' 'er.'

They went to work, examining every inch of the surrounding area.

'Guv.' It was Ray. 'There's more blood over 'ere.' He gestured to the edge of the curb. 'Looks like 'e 'ad 'is car parked 'ere, put 'er in it an' then drove off.' Ray looked helplessly up and down the road, as if waiting for some clue to materialise that would tell him which direction the car had driven off in. He couldn't believe this was happening. Drake was always going off on her own and getting into trouble, but the Guv always found her. She had never been gone for this long before though, and never while they were hunting a serial killer who had issues with strong, confident women. A thin smile reached his lips; he was even thinking like her now, some of her psychiatry. He suddenly found himself thinking how quiet the office would be without her, how that spark she seemed to be able to light in his boss would be gone.

He realised Gene had moved to stand next to him.

'I didn't notice a car parked here.' He should have done, he should have paid more attention, been more careful. 'Chris, door to door, wake every bastard in this street up, I want ter know wot car was parked 'ere.'

Chris nodded and walked away; voicing no complaints about the unpleasant task he had been dealt. Not if it helped them find Drake.

Gene turned to Ray. 'Call forensics, I want them ter go over every inch of this place, maybe we'll get lucky. I want you ter stay 'ere an' make sure they do it right, picky, you know wot I'm talkin' about.'

Ray nodded, knowing that was the only answer Gene wanted. This was not the time to bring up the other DI that Gene had lost.

'Good. Radio if you find anythin'.' Gene turned to walk away.

'Where are yer goin'?' Ray called.

'I'm gonna talk ter the man that 'ad Bolly convinced 'e was a murderer.'

xxxxxxxxxx

For the second time that night Gene broke down a door.

He moved quickly from room to room, his experienced eyes knowing what to look for. The house was empty; there was no sign of a struggle. From what he could tell the owner hadn't planned to go away, no clothes or personal belongings seemed to have been taken. So where was he?

He reached for his radio.

'Shaz.'

'Guv?'

He could hear the hope in her voice and it made him feel sick to his stomach, he had no hope to give her, only more questions.

'Find that number Rowlands gave us fer the secretary that confirmed 'is alibi. I need you ter ring 'er an' ask if 'e was in work today, an' if 'e 'ad any plans to leave London tonight.'

'Okay Guv, I'll do it now.'

The minutes dragged by as he waited for Shaz to contact him. Gene stood in the murderer's house and waited, waited because he didn't know what else to do. So he stood there, and he thought of Alex.

After what seemed like hours noise emitted from the radio again, echoing oddly around the empty house.

'Guv I've spoken to his secretary, she says he was in work today and as far as she knows he hasn't gone away anywhere tonight.'

'Right, keep tryin' ter get 'old of Drake on the radio.'

So Rowlands had disappeared. He was Alex's main suspect; he had to be connected to this. Now they had to find him, but he didn't know where to begin. He could feel the panic building again, the helplessness, he needed to do something.

He pulled the radio back out of his pocket.

'Ray, any luck with forensics?'

'No. All they found was that blood, they're testing it now ter see if it matches Drakes blood group.'

The thought of strangers scraping Alex's blood carelessly away from the pavement and testing it in some lab made Gene inexplicably angry. That was good, anger was better than fear. Anger could be channelled into finding her. He found easier to think, the quiet rage simmering inside him, returning his focus.

'Right I'm goin' ter Rowlands bank, you an' Chris meet me there.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex was dreaming.

She was in a hospital, there was a thin pale looking woman lying in a bed with a bandage over her head. A young girl was sitting at her bedside, anxiously gripping the woman's hand; her eyes were imploring the woman to wake up.

Alex moved closer, the girl couldn't see her. As she reached the girls chair she saw what she had already known. The girl was Molly; the woman in the bed was herself. She felt her stomach flip. She was in hospital and judging by the bandage on her head they had removed the bullet; surely by now it was just a matter of time before she woke up.

She could hear a familiar voice just outside of the room, Evan. She moved closer to the door, wanting hear what he was saying.

'I'm sorry, can I ask you to be absolutely clear in what you are saying to me.'

'The operation was a success; we managed to remove the bullet without complications.'

'So why hasn't she woken up?' Alex could hear the worry in Evan's voice.

'I say there were no complications during surgery, but head wounds are unpredictable. To be frank it's a miracle she's alive at all. I have to tell you that statistically speaking it's unlikely she'll ever wake up.'

Alex felt her blood run cold. She had survived being shot in the head, made it through surgery but now she wasn't going to wake up, no! She turned back to Molly keeping her silent vigil and felt something inside her break. How could she not wake up, how could she leave her daughter?

'I don't care about statistics, I care about Alex!' Evan was angry now, as angry as Alex had ever heard him. 'She won't quit, she won't give up, it's not who she is!'

Alex felt a warm glow at Evan's words, her good father still believed in her.

'I said it was unlikely… but not impossible.' It was the doctor again. 'The fact that she is still alive is a testimony to how strong she is, how much she wants to live. She may yet wake up; it could be in a matter of days.' He paused. 'Or it could be years, all we can do is monitor her condition and keep her stable.

Years? How many? How much of Molly's life would she miss?

'What can we do to help her? Is there anything that will help, please?'

'Keep visiting her, talk to her, play her favourite music; but please don't hope for too much, as I said it's likely that she will never wake up.'

Alex felt hollow as the doctor left. Likely she would never wake up. She turned to walk back to Molly, needing to be close to her daughter even if she didn't know she was there. Pain, she felt it, a dull ache on the back of her head. The room blurred slightly as the pain intensified. She tired to take another step, nearly there, almost close enough to touch. The room spun and she struggled to remain upright. Not yet, please not yet. She needed to see her, even if it was for the last time, especially if it was for the last time. Just a few more steps. The ache became a roar, crippling her as she fell to the floor, blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex groaned into consciousness. Her wrists hurt; she could feel cold metal biting into them. She forced her eyes open. She was lying on her side in a factory, empty save a few battered sewing machines. She tried to sit up but her hands were cuffed securely behind her to a support beam, she collapsed back down to the ground. Her head _hurt, _and she was so tired. No! Stay focussed, don't give up.

She tried again, grinding her elbows into the dusty floor, slowly pushing herself upwards until she was sitting. She sat panting, exhausted by the simple action of sitting up. She needed to think, needed to get free.

_Gene_. She pressed her arm against the side pocket of her jacket, empty, he had taken her radio, she had no way of calling for help. She thought about screaming. No point, there was no one around to hear her, otherwise she would be gagged. Panic welled up inside her. Where was Gene? Had he even noticed she was gone yet? How long had she been unconscious?

Then she heard it. Footsteps.

She could see a pair of polished black shoes striding towards her. She forced her eyes upwards to meet her captor, already knowing whose face she would see.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it was much harder to right than I imagined it would be and just to warn you it is quite dark in some places!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Forcing her eyes upwards Alex found herself staring into the cold grey irises of James Rowlands.

'You're awake then, I was worried you were going to sleep through all the fun.'

Alex remained silent, knowing if she spoke her voice would crack and she had no intention of showing him how scared she was. So she sat, staring defiantly upwards. It was insane that her pride was so important to her when she was in so much danger, but it was.

'Aren't you going to ask me how you got here? What I'm going to do? _Beg_ me to let you go?'

Alex felt a fleeting sense of triumph; her silence was bothering him then. He needed a reaction from her, needed her fear to make him feel powerful, without it he wasn't the one in control. She remembered Gene warning her not to play 'piss off the psycho'. Where was he? Didn't he know how scared she was, how much she needed him?

As if reading her mind Rowlands began a different attack. 'Do you know how easy it was to take you?' His voice had lowered to a hiss and Alex fought to repress a shudder. 'That oaf Hunt never even noticed you were gone, didn't look back once to check you were okay.'

'Piss off.' The words flew from her mouth before she could stop them.

Smiling, knowing he had found the weakness he had been searching for Rowlands continued. 'You were obviously of no importance to him, were you Alex? He didn't care enough to stop a murderer from abducting you.'

She closed her eyes, it wasn't true, he did care, he had to.

'And where is he now?' Alex could almost feel his excitement as he revelled in her pain. 'You've been gone for hours and still he isn't here to save you.' He crouched on the floor, bringing his head level with hers, his voice reverting back to that low hiss. 'He probably isn't even looking for you.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene yanked open the third drawer in Rowlands filing cabinet, tipping the files out onto the floor. He bent to rifle through them, finding nothing, not even sure of what he was looking for.

The door to the office burst open and Gene wheeled round, fists clenched, ready to beat the smug lawyer to within an inch of his life, further if it would help him find Alex.

'Guv!' It was Chris, tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to tell Gene his news. He stopped dead however when he saw the murderous glint in his Guv's eyes, taking in his aggressive stance, ready to explode at any second.

He began again, quieter this time. 'Guv, only one person on that street saw the car that was parked there. It wer a blue Rover.'

'Registration number?' Gene barked.

Chris shook his head. 'There was something covering it, whoever was driving that car didn't want to be traced.'

For the first time Gene felt a faint hope. The man they were looking for almost certainly drove a blue Rover; why else would the Registration have been covered? He remembered Alex's insistence that whoever they were looking for knew how police investigations worked. He frowned. The man who had taken her was intelligent enough to know his car could be traced through the number plate, but didn't have the criminal connections to acquire a stolen car. That seemed to fit Rowlands. He aimed an angry kick at the remaining forth drawer of Rowland's cabinet and it buckled easily, obviously not as sturdy as his own he thought, with a ridiculous sense of satisfaction.

He turned his attention back to Chris. 'I assume you've put a call out fer it, an' told Plod ter start compilin' a list of all Rover owners in the area?'

Chris nodded eagerly.

'Tell them the name they're lookin' for is Rowlands.'

Chris nodded again, leaving the office to use the phone at the secretary's desk.

Gene looked at his watch, it was close to one in the morning, Alex had been gone for five hours. The copper in him knew that it was too long. They had received no word from her abductor, no threats or demands, nothing that indicated he planned to keep her alive.

He felt the now familiar wave of hopelessness wash over him. He was going to lose her and he couldn't stop it from happening. He hadn't had enough time with her, no amount of time would have ever been enough, but this, this was too cruel. He hadn't even begun to tell her how he felt, what she meant to him. He realised with a shock that no one would ever know, nobody knew about their relationship. He would grieve for her as a colleague, nothing more, then continue on as normal, no one would know the pain he carried with him. It was more than he could bear.

Ray stepped into the office and took in the sight of his Governor on the brink of collapse. It was too much for him, he realised. He had already lost one DI; to do it again would kill him He carefully stepped over what seemed to be the previous contents of Rowland's desk, swept carelessly to the floor during Gene's desperate search. Ray had worked with Gene for a long time, he knew when his boss was on the verge of giving up, and he knew what he needed to stop him from doing so.

'Find anything?'

Gene grunted.

'Why don't we get back out on the streets then? The disappearance of a senior police officer, that's big news, someone must know somethin'.'

Gene highly doubted that Rowlands had taken the time to inform the criminal underworld of his plans, but they had no other leads to follow. If he kept busy, if he pretended even to himself that he was doing something that might help to find her then he wouldn't go mad. He had to try.

xxxxxxxxxx

'You thought you were so clever didn't you? Hauling me into your station, embarrassing me in front of my colleagues. I could hear them gossiping about me you know, I lost their respect because of _you_.'

'Is that important to you James, respect?' Alex didn't know why she was bothering, no amount of dialog was going to convince him to let her go, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from trying.

'Without respect a man is nothing.' The emptiness in Rowland's voice and the blankness in his eyes terrified her. Then it was gone, his face twisted with the blind rage that had filled him moments earlier. 'You saw to it I was no longer respected. You deliberately set out to humiliate me in front of my superiors.' He lashed out, driving his shoe into her stomach, knocking her back on to the floor, the cuffs on her wrists cutting into to her.

Through the pain Alex felt a wave of disbelief, all this because she had spilt her coffee over him? She felt another stab of pain as he kicked her again, screaming his rage.

'Women you're all the same. You play your mind games, lead us on, then snap!' He hit her hard across her face. 'You change your mind, play the innocent child.'

'Is that what Emily did?' Alex gasped out, the pain in her stomach making it difficult to breath.

'She led me on and then turned me down. It was all just a game to her, she enjoying humiliating me, making me feel weak. Well I showed_ her.'_

'You didn't though did you? You couldn't rape her; even in death she humiliated you. So you attacked another girl, Rebecca Taylor.' She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'She was raped wasn't she? You had no connection to her; you felt nothing for her other than that blind, all consuming rage, so it was easy.' Alex pushed herself back into a sitting position. 'It didn't stop you from thinking about Emily though did it? She was still in your head, taunting you, so you found another victim, Michelle Jenkins. She couldn't remove Emily from your thoughts either could she?'

'You know nothing about me!' He punched her hard, his fist hitting her jaw with a sickening crack. 'You think you can get inside my head again, No! You couldn't even begin to understand!'

He continued to rain blows down on her, Alex tried to bring her legs up to push him away, but she couldn't move, everything hurt so much. Her last conscious thoughts were of her daughter, she tried to picture her face as the world slowly went dark.

Sorry Molls, don't think I'm going to wake up after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene slammed the door of the Quattro shut, before slowly making his way up the station steps. It was now nearly eight in the morning, almost twelve hours since he had seen Alex, twelve hours was almost certainly too long. He forced his feet to keep moving, it felt like he was giving up returning to the station without her and with each step he took he seemed to grow more exhausted.

His knuckles ached; he and Ray had visited every snout and grass they had ever encountered in their combined years at the Met. No one had known anything. Throwing punches and shouting, violence and threats, that was what he knew, that was how he solved crime. His instincts told him when someone was lying and then he used his fists to find the truth. This time his instincts hadn't told him they were lying and his fists hadn't been of any use either, because they weren't lying, no one knew where Alex was.

Ray followed slowly behind Gene, watching his heavy tread on the stairs. He had never seen him look so old, so defeated. He had thought it would help, getting back out on the streets talking to snouts, it was what they were both good at; it should have put them back in control but now the situation just felt more hopeless. He had always thought he would be glad when Drake went, when they no longer had to put up with all that crap she spouted, but he had never for one second imagined it would be like this.

They found CID empty except for Chris, hunched over his desk, surrounded by a mess of chocolate wrappers and half drunk cups of coffee. He was anxiously scanning what looked like every scrap of paper connected to the murder cases they had been working on, desperate to find the link he felt sure DI Drake would have been able to spot instantly. He glanced up hopefully as Ray and Gene entered the room, Ray gave him a warning look and he dropped his eyes back down to the file in his hand.

Gene glared around the room. 'Where's Granger? I need some coffee.'

Chris looked up in alarm. 'She's not with you?'

'No, I told 'er ter stay 'ere, so where the bloody 'ell is she?'

'I don't know.' Chris's face had turned ashen. 'I've been 'ere ages an' I 'aven't seen her. Viv said 'e saw 'er leavin' in a rush, I thought she must have been on 'er way ter you.'

'Ray, go an' ask Viv if she's been back since.' Gene pulled out his radio, barking instructions down it to Shaz, instructing her to stop whatever the hell she was doing and to get back to CID. There was no answer.

Ray burst back into the room, Viv says she left nearly an hour ago and 'e hasn't seen her since.

Chris moaned slightly, his eyes wide with panic.

'Granger!' Gene bellowed into the radio. No answer.

'Ray get Viv ter ring 'er flat ter see if she's there.'

'Already 'ave done Guv.'

The door burst open and three sets of anxious eyes turned towards it.

'There's no answer at her flat Guv.' It was Viv. 'I've sent plod round to check there and at Luigis, just in case.'

Gene slammed his fist into the wall, this couldn't be happening, he had told her to stay at the station. What did she think she was doing running off without a word? He couldn't panic, not again, think, react.

'Right Chris, put a call out fer a blue Rover that was in this area an hour ago, Ray..' Gene stopped dead as the door to CID swung open again.

It was Shaz, flushed and breathing hard. 'Guv I…' She was cut off abruptly by Chris flinging his arms around her, nearly knocking her over. 'What's going on?' She asked, trying to disentangle herself from Chris.

'We thought 'e 'ad you, no one 'ad seen you for ages an' we though 'e'd taken you too.' Chris gasped, finally releasing her.

'Where the bloody 'ell 'av you been Granger, an' why the 'ell didn't you take a radio?'

Shaz took a deep breath, looking distinctly nervous. 'You know you asked me to speak to Rowland's secretary, well the 'ole time I was speakin' to 'er I kept thinkin' there was somethin' she weren't tellin' me, like there was somethin' she was tryin' to hide.'

Gene felt his heart start to pound. 'Go on.'

'I know you told me to stay 'ere Guv, but I really thought there was somethin' she wasn't tellin' me, so I looked 'er address up an' went to 'er 'ouse. I talked to 'er, told 'er about DI Drake, how worried we all are. I think in the end she felt guilty.' Shaz paused, looking directly at Gene. 'She lied Guv, when she gave Rowland's an alibi, 'e wasn't at the bank with her the night Emily Hall was killed. She said that Rowland's had caught 'er stealin' money from a customer at the bank, an' 'e blackmailed 'er into givin' 'im an alibi.'

Gene felt numb. All this time he had dismissed her, told her there was no way their killer could be Rowlands, ignored her warnings about him. How had she known? Why hadn't he listened to her? He could have stopped all this from happening, if only he had believed her.

'Guv, there's somethin' else. I asked her if she knew anythin' about Rowland's, anythin' that could help us to find 'im.'

'And?' He snapped.

'She said she didn't know where 'e might 'ave gone, but she did know that ten years ago 'e was kicked out of the police force.'

'That's wot Drake said isn't it!' Ray exclaimed. 'She made us go back five years to search for any assaults committed by ex cops.'

'But this was ten years ago. Jesus.' Gene ran his hands through his hair, they had been so close, if they had looked back ten years instead of five…

Shaz nodded. 'We didn't go back far enough. She said she didn't know why, 'e always refused to talk about it, so I came back 'ere an' looked through the files.' She handed Gene a grey file. 'It's all in there Guv.' She said quietly.

Gene snatched it from her, scanning the paper urgently. Ten years ago James Rowlands had been arrested for assaulting a woman after she fed him false information concerning a robbery. He had lured her to an abandoned factory then viciously assaulted her, before leaving her for dead in the factory. He had been arrested but no charges had ever been brought, due to a lack of evidence. A cover up Gene thought bitterly, slamming the folder onto Chris's desk.

'Shaz, 'av you got an address fer this factory?'

Shaz handed him a scrap of paper with trembling hands. 'Do you think that's where she is Guv?'

xxxxxxxxxx

The cold metal blade against her cheek jerked Alex back into consciousness. For the second time that night she forced her eyes open, instinctively pulling away from the knife pressed against her. This reflex movement made her head spin and her entire body throb with pain. She could feel the bruises that had already formed under her clothing as she tried to twist away from Rowlands.

He grabbed her face, pulling her back towards him, his other hand idly toying with the knife. Alex found her eyes unwillingly fixed upon the knife as he rolled it between his fingers and she couldn't suppress the whimper of fear that rose up in her throat.

'Please… don't.' Her pride and bravery were all but forgotten now, she had seen the previous three victims, she knew what was going to happen to her, how she was going to die. Gene hadn't found her, how would he? She was trapped in an abandoned factory, probably miles from where she had been taken, how would he know to look for her here? She didn't think she had ever wanted anything more than she wanted Gene right then. She needed him to find her, to save her as he always did, to carry her out of her dingy prison, telling her in his own brusque, gruff way that everything would be okay.

She heard his smug laughter above her head, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the knife in front of her.

'Begging didn't help them, and it certainly won't help you.' He bent to the floor again, running the knife along the length of her body, laughing as she flinched away from him. 'Where to begin.' He paused at the soft flesh of her stomach, slowly popping open the buttons of her blouse.

'No!' She struggled, yanking desperately at the cuffs that bound her hands behind her. 'Please! You don't have to do this.'

He pressed the knife against the gentle swell of her stomach. 'Oh I think I do _Inspector_, you started this, with your questions and accusations, now it's time to face the consequences.' He sliced the knife across her stomach, creating a long, shallow cut and Alex cried out.

This was it, she was going to die. She felt the blade cutting into her again, deeper this time and she forced herself to think of Gene. Block it out Alex, if you don't think about it then it's not really happening. She focused her mind on his face, she could see the piercing blue eyes, the firm pout, that stray lock of hair that always fell forwards over his face. She closed her eyes and forced herself to ignore the searing pain in her stomach, she could smell his aftershave, his strong arms around her as he moved above her, his gruff voice whispering in her ear.

The she could hear him shouting, the words echoing round the empty room, sounding distorted. Shouting, why was he shouting? She felt the knife being snatched away from her and her eyes snapped open. Gene was stood over her, flinging Rowlands away from her as if he were no more than a rag doll, bellowing at Ray and Chris to get him away from her.

He had found her.

He was kneeling next to her now, fumbling behind her back for the cuffs. She heard the click as they were released and felt her arms fall limp to her sides. He took her face in his hands, wincing as he took in the bruising to her jaw.

'Alex. Alex look at me, it's okay, it's over.'

She brought her eyes up to meet his, feeling fresh tears form as she gazed at him.

'You found me.' She whispered. 'How did you find me, how did you get here?' It suddenly seemed very important.

He regarded her steadily. 'Told you once before Bolly, I'm everywhere.'

'I needed you and you were there.' She finished in a whisper.

He placed his hands around her waist, lifting her as gently as he could.

She leant against him, her legs shaking from the effort of standing. He had found her, of course he had. She felt him pulling her shirt closed over her exposed flesh, before wrapping her in his coat. Ever the gentleman.

He lifted her into his arms, carrying her as if she was made of glass. 'C'mon Bolls, let's get you out of 'ere.'

She didn't know why she had been surprised that he had found her, after all he had been saving her since she was eight years old.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**So that's the last chapter, hope it wasn't too soppy at the end! A massive thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I do have ideas for a sequel if anyone is interested??**_


End file.
